Deja'vu
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Naruto lost one team and Lover. what if he got the chance to do it over again with a new team and a new lover? and what if they looked just like his old team?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in his bed staring at the wall. He was trying to catch his breath. He went to run his hands through his shaggy hair when he caught sight of them. They were covered in blood yet again. He knew it was all in his head but it was still enough to make him get up and wash his hands despite not needing to. He leaned on the sink and watched the water swirl down the drain.

"What the hell? I thought I got over this already." Said Naruto to the quiet dark of his apartment.

He sighed and splashed his face with water. He sighed again and said, "I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight that's for sure."

Naruto took a shower then changed into a pair of black ANBU style pants, a mesh shirt, a black vest and a pair of fingerless gloves. On his gloves and shoulder was a design, a three swirl design. Naruto knew it stood for Alpha, Beta, and Omega. _(A/N: The tattoo on Derek Hale's back in Teen Wolf.)_ He brushed out his hair and tightened his hai-ate on then left his apartment. His feet took him to field 3.

He walked over to the memorial stone and his eyes found the three names on it that had caused his distress. He sighed and said, "God I miss you guys."

He didn't feel the chakra coming his way he was so engrossed in what he was doing. He was just standing there looking at the stone. He never noticed when a fit and relatively tall Shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Wearing a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. Wearing a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wore a chain necklace. His hai-ate was slanted over his left eye.

They were shocked to see a tall blonde haired man wearing a black vest and black pants. He didn't recognize him either. He knew he couldn't be older than his students he knew that much. Maybe by a couple of years. He cautiously walked toward them so as not to startle them. He was pretty sure that they sensed him arrive. But then again if he got engrossed in the stone he drowned out everything around him.

He heard the sigh and watched them rub the back of their neck like a certain blonde student of his as they said, "You would think I had gotten past this already. God when was the last time I even came here." He laughed and said, "Yeah your right Kura-chan would kill me if she saw me standing here like this. Hell Ninsei-sensei would kick my ass and Kakashi's for it if he was here."

The one behind him was shocked. Ninsei was his twin brother and this was one of his students. He realized this was probably the one he died protecting and watched him cautiously. Looking for any sign that he was mentally breaking down and Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time and looked down at his hands and said, "It's stupid and childish. You'd think I'd have gotten over you dying Sensei. It's been god, 7 years now. And I still woke up screaming watching Zabuza run you threw and I still saw your blood on my hands." He looked at the sky then, "I should be in bed asleep. I have to meet my new team in the morning. Suke you'd probably laugh your ass off at your cousin. She is such a fan girl it's so pathetic. She is nothing like you or Kura-chan was. Hell Kura-Chan's cousin isn't much better. He acts just like his arrogant prick of a father." He sighed as he looked back at the stone, "I know Kura-chan I know I should stop pretending to be a moronic idiot and kick his ass and knock some sense into Suke's cousin's head."

He sighed as he crouched down and said, "But their easy to deal with. It's sensei who worries me."

This caught his attention the most the blonde pulled his hai-ate off and ran his fingers through his shaggy duck butt hair and said, "He's nothing like you Ninsei. I failed on purpose after the Uchiha massacre to get on his team. I wanted my old team back. I wanted our team back."

That surprised him and Naruto said, "But it's nothing like it was. Sasuke's too arrogant. Sakura doesn't care about being a ninja. And Kakashi he's the laziest man I've ever met. I don't even think he wants us as a team."

The man behind him was shocked that this was his wayward student. That this was Naruto Uzumaki he was watching. And he frowned because he hadn't been informed of a previous team or one that had all died at that. And Naruto said, "Ninsei-sensei what would you do? I know one thing you would do. You'd take your moronic brother by the ear and kick his ass so hard his grandchildren would be cursing his name."

Kakashi smiled then and Naruto sighed and said, "Kakashi has barely even trained us and he's had us as students for several months now. By now our team had already done the tree and water walking and was onto elemental Jutsus. But Kakashi's barely had us do anything. And you would never have let Kura-chan get away with what he does Sakura. Nor let Suke get away with what Sasuke does."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yeah Sensei I know. If he isn't doing it then I should step up and do it for him. But they don't listen to me at all. And it's not like it was before. There is no comradery there. Kakashi is trying to force us to work together but it isn't working. We're tolerant with each other but it's nothing like it used to be."

He laughed and said, "There is one thing I could try. If I can get Sasuke to work with me then Sakura would follow behind like a faithful puppy. Just hope you can forgive me Kura-chan." He stood up straight and looked at the lightening sky, "Because this is probably going to make you laugh your ass off. Though I could just pretend he's you to beginning with. It's not that hard he looks like you. Hell Sakura looks like Suke."

He looked at the stone again and said, "Well I guess I will go bug Sasuke now and see if I can get him to listen to reason. I'll let you know if it works."

He turned and was shocked and said, "Kakashi-sensei. How long were you there for?"

"Most of your conversation." Said Kakashi eye smiling, "So you were on my brother's team huh?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his neck and said, "Yeah I was. Sorry for not telling you before."

"It's alright Naruto. I'm the one who's sorry. You were right I haven't been training you and have been forcing you to be a team instead of working on it. Promise I'll get better." Said Kakashi

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright sensei. If you'll excuse me I need to go talk with Sasuke."

Naruto left the field and went to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door knowing he was awake. Sasuke answered the door with a yawn and said, "What do you want?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Oh did I catch the great Sasuke Uchiha before he had his morning wake up call."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "What the hell Dobe?"

Naruto said, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Sasuke walked away from the door and into the house. Naruto followed him and closed the door behind himself and went over to the table and sat down and said, "So you're probably wondering why I'm not wearing orange?"

"Sort of." Said Sasuke amused as he started the pot and sat down, "So why aren't you?"

"Because I was only pretending to be stupid. I'm actually pretty smart." Said Naruto who crossed his arms over the table, "And this is my second Genin team."

Sasuke sat down and said, "What happened to the first one?"

"They died. My teammates died during the second half of the Chuunin exams and my teacher died protecting me from a seven swords man." Said Naruto calmly as he reached into his vest pocket and removed a picture of team 7 and said, "This is us."

He removed another one from the same pocket and placed it on the table and said, "And that is my old team. Notice something."

Sasuke looked at the two pictures and said, "There the same just Sakura and I are backwards."

"Yep that is Sosuke Haruno. He's Sakura's cousin. And that is Kokura Uchiha. Your cousin." Said Naruto smiling, "And that is Ninsei Hatake. He's Kakashi's twin brother."

Sasuke said, "How did you get on our team exactly?"

"I pretended to be stupid. I knew you'd get rookie of the year so I got dead last. And I knew Sosuke's mother would up Sakura's scores and make her Kunoichi of the year. And I knew Kakashi would end up as your teacher cause of the Sharingan he has under his hai-ate." Said Naruto, "I manipulated the team placements to get my old team back. But physical appearance is all we have in common."

Naruto looked at the old photo and sighed and Sasuke said, "You miss them huh?"

"Yeah I do actually." Said Naruto smiling, "They were my first friends hell we were as close as siblings. Though Kura-chan and I were closer than that."

Sasuke said, "What do you mean closer than that?"

Naruto debated it and then just went for it. He moved faster than Sasuke could catch and had him up and pinned to the counter in a lip lock. Sasuke was shocked and went to shove him off when Naruto nudged his knee between his legs and brushed against his crotch making him gasp into their kiss. Naruto took advantage of it and slid his tongue in his mouth and Sasuke felt it sliding against his own. He didn't know why his struggles had stopped and he soon found himself actually returning the kiss. Naruto was lost before Sasuke even joined him. He could taste the toothpaste in his mouth and the faint hint of tomatoes. It was like Kissing Kura-chan all over again. When Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's waist the boy had already slid his hands up and wrapped them around his neck and buried his hands in Naruto's soft blonde locks.

Naruto broke the kiss momentarily to get some air before going right back for more. Sasuke didn't even object to it either. He pulled Naruto closer making him very aware of how aroused the other was. And he felt himself growing hard against Naruto's leg that was still rubbing against him applying pressure every so often. When he felt Naruto's hands on his ass he didn't do anything but break their kiss and lean his head back and Naruto attacked his neck them. He lifted Sasuke up by the back of his thighs and Sasuke helped by wrapping his legs around his waist and Naruto moved them to sit on the couch in the opposite room. Once he was sat down Sasuke was straddling his waist and they were enjoying the kisses very much. Twinning their tongues with each other. And Sasuke soon pushed Naruto's vest off and Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt and his own was removed.

Soon both of them were shirt less and Sasuke started grinding himself against Naruto earning moans from both of them as pleasure shot up their spins. Naruto was completely lost in the feeling. It had been years since he had been intimate with anyone. And Naruto soon moved and laid Sasuke down on the couch and kissed down his neck and chest. He took one of his nipples into his mouth and was rolling the other one between his fingers. Sasuke was gasping and arched into his touch wanting more. And when Naruto switched them he moaned. And it only got worse as Naruto moved south kissing and sucking intermittently. When he got to his belly button he swirled his tongue around it before dipping it in. Sasuke moaned and arched his back.

Naruto moved and undid Sasuke's pants and pulled them down and off along with his boxers. Sasuke was so far into this he didn't even protest it. Naruto kissed him as he grasped his length and started stroking him. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly and then Naruto released his lips and went lower. Sasuke felt the hot breath against his heated flesh and looked at him with hazy eyes filled with lust and pleasure. Naruto loved that look on him and Kura-chan. He smiled and then took him into his mouth.

Sasuke arched and moaned, "Oh god Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he sucked him. Bobbing his head he reached into his own vest on the floor and removed a tube. He put some on his fingers and coated them before he slid one into Sasuke's entrance. He gasped but didn't tense up from it. Naruto merely slid it in and out making Sasuke moan more. He added a second and third finger stretching him. Sasuke was moaning and had his hands buried in Naruto's hair. He was soon meeting Naruto or trying to but Naruto was holding him down with one hand.

Sasuke could feel the pressure building and the spring was about to uncoil he could tell and moaned, "Oh god Naruto…I'm going to..."

Naruto only double his efforts and searched inside him for the spot. And he knew he had it when Sasuke arched and practically yelled, "NARUTO!"

Naruto smiled around Sasuke's cock and kept hitting that spot as he worked his mouth. Sasuke was moaning and gasping and he soon lost his hold and shot his load with a half yelled moan of, "NARUTO!"

Naruto moved and went up and kissed Sasuke. He could taste himself on Naruto's tongue and the taste adding to the fact Naruto had yet to stop thrusting into him with his fingers made him hard all over again and when Naruto moved away he removed his fingers making Sasuke actually whine at the loss of the feeling and he chuckled and said, "Patience Sasuke. All good things come to those who wait."

Naruto removed his own pants and coated his large 8inch cock with the lube before he took Sasuke's leg and put it over his shoulder and said, "Relax."

Naruto put himself at his entrance and in one thrust sheathed himself completely inside of him. Sasuke gasped in pain and was breathing hard at being impaled on his teammate's hard length. Naruto leaned forward and touched his face as he whispered, "Shush it'll be over soon. Tell me when I can move and you'll see if feels better than my fingers did."

Sasuke moaned and said, "Move."

Naruto moved back up and slowly pulled out and then back in he kept his pace slow until Sasuke moaned, "Faster please."

Naruto sped up his thrusts then and Sasuke was moaning loudly. And Naruto let his leg go and put Sasuke's arms around his neck and lifted him by his waist and sat down putting Sasuke on his lap with his full weight. Sasuke moaned and threw his head back at the new position and helped Naruto by lifting himself up and back down. Soon they were meeting each other thrust for thrust. And Sasuke was still moaning loudly.

Sasuke felt the same sensation he had earlier and said, "Naruto I'm …"

Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock and said, "Go ahead Sasuke."

Naruto pumped him in time to his thrusts making Sasuke moan loudly. His house was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. When Sasuke went over the edge he threw his head back and yelled, "OH GOD NARUTO!"

Naruto was right behind him and shot his own load inside of Sasuke. Naruto soon lay down with Sasuke on his chest. Both were breathing harshly and Sasuke couldn't even find it in himself to feel disgusted or angry. Naruto merely rubbed his back and pet his head as they laid there in the afterglow. He had lost himself in his memories of lying on his own couch back home with Kura-chan lying on his chest after their coupling. When Sasuke raised his head to look at him and saw the faraway look he realized what Naruto meant by closer than siblings. He frowned because that meant he only did this cause of her.

Naruto felt him move and looked at him then and saw the frown and smiled as he touched his cheek and brushed his thumb along his cheek bone and said, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Why?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Because I wanted to. I'm sorry I practically forced you to do this." He pulled him back down and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's just you have no idea how hard it is for me to be around you and not want to jump you and tear your clothes off and ravish you."

Sasuke smiled against his chest and said, "Cause of my cousin?"

"Yeah it's just you two look the same. She could be you if you used my oiroke Jutsu." Said Naruto amused, "But it's not just the fact you look like her either."

Sasuke frowned and said, "So you only did this because you miss being with her. And I was an agreeable substitute."

Naruto moved him then and made him look at him and said, "No Sasuke. Never I am not like that. I don't replace one person for another. If I did you'd be hearing me call Kakashi-sensei Father like I did Ninsei-sensei and I'd be living with him."

Sasuke smiled then and said, "Oh so you did this because you like me?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Cocky fuck aren't you Uchiha."

"You'd know you had me in your hand and your mouth." Said Sasuke

"Yes but whose impaled on who Uchiha." Said Naruto moving making Sasuke moan.

"That was evil." Said Sasuke as he laid his head against his chest.

Naruto laughed and kissed his cheek and said, "Round two or shower and team meeting?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned up and only started moving himself on Naruto who grabbed his waist and Sasuke said, "Bout time our Sensei waited for a change. I say we go again."

Naruto laughed and said, "You got it."

They were soon engaged in another round of sex. Sakura was waiting on the bridge for the boys and was frowning because she'd beat Sasuke. When Kakashi arrived he said, "The boys aren't here?"

"No and I don't know where they are." Said Sakura, "I even beat Sasuke-kun here."

Kakashi said, "I'm sure there still talking. Naruto wanted to talk to him this morning when I saw him."

Sakura said, "Oh ok least we know where they are."

Naruto was just finishing up when he caught the clock and said, "Sensei is at the bridge by now."

"Good that man needs to learn how annoying his lateness is." Said Sasuke as he collapsed spent against his chest.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well as much as I would love to stay here buried in you we have to go meet up with our team. But as soon as we're released nothing says we can't pick up where we left off at."

Sasuke leaned up and kissed his lips and said, "Promise."

Naruto returned it and said, "Promise."

Both boys got up and Sasuke said, "How come I'm not sore?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Because I'm a good lover. What you think you're the only boy I've ever slept with?"

"Sosuke?" said Sasuke amused

"No actually. I slept with a boy in Kiri when I was there for the Chuunin exams. He refused to take money for free so he traded me for it." Said Naruto amused

"You paid for sex." Said Sasuke snickering

"Only because he wouldn't let me help him for nothing." Said Naruto as they went into the bathroom and climbed in the shower.

They had started showering which led to round three for them. Sasuke was in bliss really. Because Naruto was right he was a gracious lover. He was amazing in Sasuke's eyes. And Naruto was in heaven to have another lover that would go everywhere with him. When they got out they got dressed and they even ate breakfast though Naruto made Sasuke sit on his lap the whole time.

Sasuke just found it amusing and humored him when they were leaving Naruto said, "Come on we'll Shunshin there it's faster."

"Your going to teach me that right?" said Sasuke amused

"If you want me to." Said Naruto smiling

Naruto took them and swirl of mist covered the bridge and uncovered the two boys and Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun."

She latched herself on his arm and he gently pulled his arm free and said, "Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm currently taken by someone else."

She looked horrified and said, "Please tell me it's not Inopig."

"No it's not. Right hair and eye color wrong person and sex." Said Sasuke

Kakashi looked at Naruto who only smirked and shrugged his shoulders making Kakashi snort and he said, "He's dating Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura looked horrified and said, "Please tell me this is a joke. You two aren't together, together."

Naruto went over and put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and he blushed red and Naruto said, "I think we're pretty set. And I think Sasuke likes where he's at anyway. Seemed to enjoy himself pretty well this morning."

Sasuke's face turned even redder and Kakashi chuckled and said, "Oh so that's what you two were doing that took so long. Well then I guess we're not training today. Sasuke's probably sore."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Actually I'm fine Sensei."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Ok you have got to tell me later how you did that. Cause I would love to know how you managed to not hurt him when he's never done that with anyone."

Naruto smirked and said, "Practice my dear Hatake. Practice."

Sasuke smirked and elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Shut up."

Sakura was horrified and said, "You're gay?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "I like being with Naruto."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "You too."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm bi. I sleep with both boys and girls."

Sakura was shocked and Naruto said, "So what are we doing today exactly Sensei?"

"Well I think we will be going to go pay team 8 a visit at their field." Said Kakashi

"Yuhi's specialty Jutsu used for girls like Haru's." said Naruto smiling

"Exactly." Said Kakashi amused

Naruto said, "Alright then let's go."

Naruto kept his arm over Sasuke's shoulders as they left and Sasuke said, "Your not going to let go of me are you?"

"Do you want me to let go of you? If you do I will." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke smiled and said, "No your fine."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Just admit it you love me."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I love sex with you."

Naruto cracked up and said, "You've only done it with me three times and you've already decided you like boys."

"I like sex with you. That does not mean I like boys in that capacity. You're just really good." Said Sasuke amused, "What want me to sleep with Sakura and some other boy to find out?"

"You can do that. Just be aware that if you sleep with her you could get her pregnant." Said Naruto smiling

"Did you?" said Sasuke

"Did I what?" said Naruto

They were walking ahead of the other two and Sasuke said, "Get Kokura pregnant?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah actually I did once."

Sasuke said, "So who's watching the kid or are they in school?"

"Neither." Said Naruto as he watched the road, "Kura-Chan's uncle, your father found out about it."

"And?" said Sasuke

"He beat her with a lead pipe. She was four months pregnant then. She went into labor but we lost him." Said Naruto

Sasuke felt bad and merely laid his head against him and said, "Sorry."

"It's alright she got him back for it." Said Naruto

"Oh?" said Sasuke

"Oh yeah. She sicked Shisui on him. He kicked your dad's ass for that one trust me. No one messed with his little sister like that." said Naruto amused

"Wait she was Shisui's little sister?' said Sasuke

"Yep that she was. And he told your father off. He told him that since his father was gone who Kura-chan dated fell on him not your father. And he said that he approved of me because I took care of her and never let her get hurt. And he was more harm to her than I was." Said Naruto amused, "OH was he pissed. He told her she had a choice. Either me or them. That was the day before we left for the Chuunin exams."

Sasuke said, "And I bet he regretted saying that to her too."

"I wouldn't know he refused to talk to me after that. Blamed me for her dying same as Sakura's aunt did Suke dying." Said Naruto calmly, "But it wasn't my fault actually."

Sasuke said, "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to Sasuke. It's that I can't. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about that day." said Naruto, "Not even Father."

Sasuke wasn't aware of how close they were to Team 8's training field and leaned up slightly and kissed Naruto's cheek and said, "That's alright you can tell me when you're ready to."

Naruto smiled and gave him one back and said, "Thank you Sasuke."

When they came on the field Kiba was jaw dropped staring and he said, "What dog breath?"

"You're gay? Both of you?" said Kiba shocked

Naruto laughed and said, "No of course not."

Kiba looked relieved until Naruto said, "I'm bi. I like both sexes."

Kiba chocked on his water making everyone laugh and Shino amused said, "Very amusing. Why because you waited until he drank his water to correct him."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Shino."

Sasuke snorted and said, "And I'm undecided not that it's any of your business. Though I will admit I'm currently with Naruto."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi who said, "I'm not bothering with it. I do need to speak with you about something though."

Kurenai and he left and Kakashi said, "Please behave you six."

"Of course Sensei." said his three

"Naruto's in charge he's the most senior Genin." Said Kakashi loudly

Naruto smirked and Kiba said, "How is that logical? He graduated at the bottom of our class through a fluke."

"Actually I failed on purpose to get on Team 7. And that fluke as you called it was marked as an A-rank mission. I captured Mizuki-sensei when he tried to defect from the village." Said Naruto calmly, "As for why I am in charge it's because I've held a hai-ate longer than you."

"You graduated with us moron." Said Sakura

"Naruto's had two Genin teams." Said Sasuke calmly

That surprised them and Kiba said, "What do you mean two teams?"

Naruto went to elaborate when Sasuke removed both his pictures and said, "That's both teams."

Sakura said, "Whoa you were on my cousin's Sosuke's team."

"Yeah I was." Said Naruto

"Who's the girl? She could be Sasuke in your sexy Jutsu." Said Kiba

"Kokura Uchiha. She's was Sasuke's cousin and Shisui's younger sister." Said Naruto

"Let me guess you never got in her pants so your working on getting in Sasuke's." said Kiba amused

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke and Sasuke turned red and looked at the teachers talking and Naruto said, "I already got with Sasuke Kiba. We were late for training this morning because we didn't want to stop. And I will have you know Kura-chan and I were dating Kiba. We slept together on numerous occasions."

Naruto was enjoying their faces and Naruto held his hand out and said, "Can I have them now please?"

"You had Kakashi as a teacher twice?" said Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

"No. That is Ninsei Hatake. He's Kakashi-sensei's identical twin brother." Said Naruto taking the pictures and putting them away, "It's why I failed on purpose. I knew your aunt would hike your scores and she did Sakura you can deny it all you want but you know she did in some way to get you on Sasuke's team. And Sasuke and his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to get nothing but Rookie of the year. That put them together with the dead last. Which I took on purpose just to be on their team with Kakashi-sensei."

"What was your score before?" said Shino, "The first time you graduated. Why because I'm curious."

Naruto smiled and said, "I unlocked my chakra when I was 6 months old. Itachi started me on Chakra control exercises when I met him on the street once. Captain Hound taught me to read and write when I was three months old because I was sitting up but couldn't go anywhere to move around. So he taught me to read so I could read books instead of being bored all the time. When I was three Itachi talked to his Aunt Taree to let me enter the academy earlier than normal. She talked with the Sandaime and they determined it was a better idea to have me be in the academy then outside it with active chakra and resealing it would only hurt the one you're doing it to. So I was placed in the academy. Within three months I graduated."

They were shocked and Naruto said, "My score was five times what Kakashi's score was and he graduated from the academy when he was five three months after entering and three months after his father killed himself. I was the top of my class and the only one who graduated out of the 150 who took the test and the 150 were the only ones left in my class out of the 200 students that entered the academy at the beginning of the semester."

That shocked them more and Naruto said, "I was put on Ninsei's team alone for three months because no one else needed a team. Then the next exam was an early exam and Sosuke Haruno and Kokura Uchiha graduated from their class at 7 three months after entering. They were at the top of their class as well and were placed with us. We were a perfect team despite our age differences. When I was four we were entered into the winter Chuunin exams that were held in Kirigakure. We only made it to the second half. They were killed and I ended up in the hospital. I stayed on under Ninsei doing D-ranks and a few C-ranks. Even when new Genin graduated our team still stayed just us. He didn't want any new students and I refused to work with anyone else. I was physically hospital to others. I ended up putting three sets of replacement teammates in the hospital in critical condition for daring to take their place."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked they were allowed on a team with him and Naruto said, "So the Sandaime deemed me a lost cause and placed me as an apprentice instead of a Genin team. So that no one else would be assigned to my team again. Ninsei wasn't much better he was verbally hostile to others. With me he'd talk to me like your fathers do or would you. And to them it was like a total stranger barking orders at you. And then when I was five we went on a c-rank and ran into Zabuza Momochi who was a newly appointed Missing Nin from Kirigakure and one of the former seven swordsmen. We were supposed to route out a bandit nest. Simple really, textbook. We'd done that thousands of times. Hell I've done that so much I've lost count of how many lives I've taken." They were shocked speechless, "He was hiding amongst them it seems and no one knew about it. It went from a routine C-rank to a high A-rank low S-rank mission. We faced off against the bandits and Zabuza. Ninsei was separated from me and I ended up against Zabuza alone with a kunai and his broadsword that thing is fucking huge. He swung it at me and Ninsei at the last minute used Kawarimi no Jutsu with me before I could do anything. Zabuza's sword when right through his shoulder and into his chest. Ninsei snap kicked Zabuza away from him knocking the sword loose in the process. He fell to the ground and I ran over. I picked that huge ass sword up and chucked it at Zabuza. There is a notch near the base of the blade. I embedded it in the tree he was against. His face under his nose ended up in that notch. It left a nasty reminder of me. He left after that I guess because I wasn't paying attention." Naruto had looked at their teachers, "I had to watch my Father die because of that rat bastard."

The name shocked everyone but Sasuke who merely hugged him and Naruto merely touched his back and said, "Thank you Sasuke but I'm fine."

He moved and Naruto smiled at him and said, "And be glad I saw you move or I wouldn't even have noticed."

Sakura said, "Why?"

"Why what you six?" said Kakashi as they came over.

"Sasuke hugged him. And Naruto said, to be glad he saw him move or he wouldn't have noticed." said Sakura

Naruto looked at her and said, "For the same reason you can watch me eat scalding hot Ramen and not notice the temperature Sakura."

"Yeah why is that?" said Sasuke curiously

"Because I don't notice it. I can't feel anything." Said Naruto smiling

"What do you mean by anything?" said Kurenai

"I mean anything. My blood limit. The one that heals me and yes it's a blood limit I get from both parents it has nothing to do with the other thing. My mom healed faster than normal and so did my dad. They bred and well you get my inhuman healing ability. When I was two I was attacked by some men and they ended up putting me in the hospital in critical condition on a ventilator because I couldn't breathe on my own. And well I ended up almost dying 95 times the first month while in the ICU and when I was stable enough to be moved it caused massive seizures due to the brain damage they caused. My blood limit over compensated when healing me while I was in a coma for six months the first month was in the ICU and the following five months in another room. And well it deadened my nerves to the point I can't feel anything. Not pain, not extreme temperatures in either direction and I can't feel when someone touches me at all." Said Naruto

Sasuke touched his face and said, "So you can't feel that at all?"

"Nope sorry Sasuke." Said Naruto smiling

Kiba said, "Then how can you have sex with him or anyone else if you can't feel when someone touches you?"

"I have no idea but I can." Said Naruto smiling as he looked at them, "So did she agree?"

"Yep. Sakura I need you to go with Kurenai please." Said Kakashi

Sakura went and Sasuke said, "What's going on?"

"Anti-fan girl Genjutsu. When she's done Sakura won't be an annoying fan girl anymore." Said Naruto smiling

"Awesome. Remind me to take her out as a thank you." Said Sasuke

"She likes Dango." Said Naruto smiling, "And don't let Asuma see you with her. He'll get jealous. She's his woman."

They laughed and Kakashi said, "If he could ever get off his backside and ask her."

"Oh you didn't know. Their bumping uglies already. Why do you think they always arrive together for meetings?" Said Naruto

"Wow I didn't know that." said Kakashi, "Interesting. Well anything else you got I should know?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Gai."

"What about him?" said Kakashi curious

"You know Rock Lee?" said Naruto

"Yeah he's Gai's top student. Why?" said Kakashi

"Did you ever think it weird he looks like a mini Gai?" said Naruto

"Yeah but it's not uncommon." Said Kakashi

"Gai is Lee's father actually by blood. It's why Lee has the chakra problem. It's genetic passed down through fathers. Gai's father had it and Gai has it. And so does Lee and any child he has will have it too." Said Naruto

"That I didn't know. Does Gai know that or Lee?" said Kakashi

"I don't know. I only know cause I henged into a doctor and ordered the blood test done when I saw them together out of curiosity." Said Naruto smirking, "I was bored. And they really need to be careful with security there. Cause no one noticed it was a henge Jutsu."

"Well now I want to tell him." Said Kakashi

"Tell who what?' said Kurenai

"Tell Gai that his student Lee is really his long lost son." Said Kakashi

"Oh wow. Yeah tell him if he doesn't know. They should know about that. It's unfair to keep that a secret from them." said Kurenai

"Yes but it's a conflict of interest." Said Kakashi

"No it's not. Ninsei was my father in all but blood and he didn't treat me differently." Said Naruto smiling, "And you don't treat me differently despite being my Oji and my Nissan."

Kakashi said, "True alright then we tell them."

Sakura said, "Why Nissan?"

"Because after his father killed himself my parents took him and his brother in. They raised them." said Naruto

Kakashi said, "He's right they did."

When they left the field they went to field nine and Kakashi said, "Gai."

He turned and yelled, "MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHAT A PLEASURE IT IS TO SEE YOU ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY!"

Kakashi groaned and Naruto moved and said, "Gai enough with the bellowing or I will do as my father used to."

Gai paled and to their shock said, "Yes Naruto-san I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Good now we need to talk to you." Said Naruto

They all came over and before Lee could open his mouth Naruto shot him a stern look and said, "The same goes for you Lee."

Lee paled as well and said, "Yes my friend."

Neji and Ten ten both had the same thought; _We have got to find out what this punishment is._

Once they were all there Kakashi said, "Gai do you remember that bar waitress you slept with after getting drunk?"

"Yes how could I forget." Said Gai wondering why his friend was bringing up this painful memory, "Why are you asking?"

"Because apparently you were informed wrongly. Your son didn't die with her." Said Kakashi

That surprised his students and Lee said, "So he's still alive. Where?"

Gai was too shocked to talk and Naruto removed a paper from his vest and handed it to them and poked Lee in the nose as he said, "Right there."

They were all shocked and Neji said, "I can see it."

Gai took the paper and Kakashi said, "Naruto got board and ran a blood test between you and Lee after seeing you two together."

Lee took the paper and read it in shock till he saw the date on it and clenched it before he rounded and snap kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto went flying and slammed into the training post exploding it and to bounce several times before coming to a stop lying on his stomach. Sasuke was horrified and actually ran after him. Sakura could only stare at where her teammate was lying. Kakashi was too shocked to move and so where the other two. Gai was just as shocked and said, "Why did you do that Lee?"

"Did you read the date on this? He's had it for 8r years. 8 years. He's known this whole time and done nothing." Said Lee angrily

Neji understood it but Ten ten understood it more and hugged him and said, "It's alright Lee. Maybe Naruto was afraid to tell you. He may have thought Gai-Sensei knew and was ignoring you or the other way around. He knows everything you went through he was right there with you the whole time remember. Same as me." She moved and looked him in the face, "Remember Ninsei-san used to call us the three musketeers."

Rock Lee smiled and said, "That is beside the point. He could have told you at least and you could have told us. He didn't have to keep it a secret."

Sasuke leaned over him and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer him and he shook him and was almost crying when he said, "Naruto please wake up. Please get up."

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes and got up and shook his head to clear his vision and spit out the blood in his mouth and said, "Ok note to self never let Lee snap kick you full force in the face."

Sasuke sniffled and said, "You're alright?"

"Yeah Sasuke I'm alright. Good think I don't feel anything or that would suck balls." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke helped him up and they went over to them and Lee said, "You deserved that my friend. You waited 8 years to tell me you knew who my father is."

Naruto spit more blood from his mouth and said, "I am aware Lee. But you also have to remember when that was done too."

Lee did the math and then felt horrid and said, "I am sorry my friend." He hugged him, "Your right I was wrong. I should've done the math but I was just so angry with you."

Neji was confused and said, "What does the date have to do with anything?"

Tenten frowned and said, "This is Naruto's second Genin team."

That even surprised Gai and he looked at Kakashi who said, "She's right it is."

Neji was confused and said, "So?"

"Naruto's first team was Kokura Uchiha and Sosuke Haruno under Ninsei Hatake. Kokura was Sasuke's Cousin. Sosuke was Sakura's cousin. And Ninsei-san was Kakashi-san's identical twin brother. Both Kokura and Sosuke were killed during the winter Chuunin exams second half in Kiri 8 years ago. And Ninsei-san was killed a year later facing a Kiri Seven swordsmen." Said Tenten, "He didn't give it to them because he was dealing with his own grief at the time and probably forgot he even had it." She smiled, "This is the first time in six years he has dressed in those clothes. He's usually wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. The color of Sensei's leg warmers and the Icha Icha books."

Neji shuddered and Tenten said, "Exactly."

Naruto moved and Lee looked at Neji and said, "Can you use your blood limit and make sure I didn't seriously hurt him with that kick? Naruto-kun doesn't feel anything like touch, pain, temperatures. So he wouldn't know if I broke or damaged anything because he won't feel it."

Neji was shocked but activated his eyes and checked him and said, "May I ask why you have two different colored chakras?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's normal for my family. It's a blood limit I get from my mother."

Kakashi almost chuckled but caught himself just as Gai did and Neji said, "Alright well you have a fractured skull that's mending it's self. Is that normal?"

"Blood limit from both parents. Inhuman healing factor. My parents had an advanced healing ability and it magnified in me when they bred." Said Naruto, "So yes again in my case."

Neji said, "Your right arm's dislocated and the left one is busted. You have three busted ribs on the right and two on the left." He leaned closer and said, "When did you get stabbed last?"

Naruto had to think on that one and said, "A month and a half ago I think. Why?"

"Cause you're going to need to see a Medi-nin. The blade broke and about six maybe seven inches are still embedded in your hip." Said Neji

Naruto said, "That's why when I walk it sounds like my bones are scraping together huh?"

"Yeah." Said Neji

Naruto said, "Ten-chan if you would please remove it. You know damn well medics aren't an option."

She chuckled and took out a knife and Sasuke allowed Lee to hold him up as he undid his belt having done it before and Tenten said, "Ooh someone's got themselves a new playmate. Shame on you Naruto. Choosing someone who looks just like your last one. That better not be the only reason your with him."

Naruto said, "What's my tattoo mean?"

"The three Buddahs." Said Tenten, "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth."

That shocked them and Naruto said, "And?"

Tenten shrugged and Naruto said, "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth. Alpha, Beta, Omega."

Tenten still gave him a look and he said, "Who else bore that tattoo?"

She smirked and said, "Kokura Uchiha your girlfriend." She smiled, "Why does this matter?"

Naruto moved his left arm and traced the three swirls as he said, "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Naruto, Kokura, Sasuke."

That shocked them and Sasuke was looking at him in total shock and Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't look so surprised. If your brother and Kokura's brother hadn't advised me against it then you would've been gracing my bed a long time ago Firefly."

Tenten smirked and moved his pants off his hip and said, "Where Neji?"

Neji showed her and she cut into him and Neji said, "You seriously don't feel that?"

"Nope my blood limit over compensated after I was placed in a coma when I was two. It shut down my nervous system so that I don't feel anything. The way the Hokage explained it is that it's like I am paralyzed but I can move." Said Naruto amused, "And it's my whole body."

Neji said, "Please don't take this wrong but how exactly can you get hard if you don't feel anything to stimulate it?"

Naruto cracked up and said, "Kiba asked me the same thing. And I honestly have no idea I just do. I just can't tell when it happens by feeling alone. Trust me if you want to know what it's like at any point. Cut the nerves off and get off. And you'll understand and then tell me what you find out. I would love to know how that is still possible."

Neji turned red at the thought of doing that but was curious to see how that was possible and Neji said, "To the left Tenten."

She moved the tongs that way and he said, "Got it. Pull it slowly. It's wedged between his hip bones."

She did and once out he watched the damage heal itself almost instantly and cut his eyes off and said, "That is an interesting blood limit Uzumaki."

"Thank you. So how long is that thing?" said Naruto, "And what's it from?"

"A chakra knife used to conduct electricity. It didn't work the way it was supposed to cause of your condition. And it is 9 inches long." Said Tenten who held it up, "And it's my father's work. So I'll ask him about it and then inform the Hokage of it. The one who owns it will be punished promise."

Naruto said, "Alright and thank you Neji-san that was very nice of you. Not something I expect from one of your clan except from maybe Hinata-chan."

Neji inclined his head and said, "Your welcome. And may I ask why?"

"Your Uncle hates me with a passion. So if you would since I can't inform your cousin why it is I choose to ignore her advances on me? Every time I try talking to her she passes out when blood rushes to her head because of her blush and she forgets to breath. Your uncle would never allow it in a million years." Said Naruto smiling, "Otherwise I would ask her out."

Sasuke said, "And here I thought you were oblivious of her feelings."

"No I just know what will happen if I pursue it." Said Naruto who leaned on Sasuke after he was done doing his pants and belt back up, "I already lost one to that kind of attitude. I have no intention of loosing another one to it."

Sasuke understood and kissed his cheek and said, "I understand."

Sakura said, "One what exactly?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who smiled and Tenten frowned and said, "Child."

That shocked them all and Sasuke said, "My cousin got pregnant. My father found out and took a lead pipe to her when she was four months pregnant. She went into labor and they lost the baby. Then the day before they went to their exam he gave her an ultimatum Naruto or her family."

Naruto said, "And Hiashi will do the same as Fugaku did. If I get with Hinata she will be given a choice as well. And like Kura-chan she will chose me over her family. And I don't want that for her. And if she ends up pregnant he will kill the child the moment he finds out regardless of her feelings about it."

Neji was shocked and said, "I will inform her then so she moves on to someone else."

Naruto said, "Thank you I appreciate it."

Sasuke frowned and merely rubbed his back and Kakashi was horrified and said, "When was this exactly?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "A two weeks before our Promotional exam."

That shocked them and Naruto said, "Father nominated us for the exam but didn't know Kura-chan was pregnant until we told him when he announced he'd signed us up for it. We were going to back out because of it. Neither Suke or I wanted to do the exam without Kura-chan so Father said we would wait till after the baby was born to do the exam. But Fugaku found out about it and took matters into his own hands. When asked why he did it he said that there was no way in nine hells was a member of his prestigious clan going to spawn anything for the disgusting demon child. So after she lost him we weren't going to take the exam anyway but she insisted on it. Said there was no way she was going to live under that roof with him and being a Chuunin insured she could leave as by law it made her able to leave if she wanted. Then he gave her that ultimatum and she told him where to shove it in front of everyone. She swore up such a storm she would make Hidan of Yugakure sound like a pure mouthed angel. And she tore her clan shirt off her back and tore it with a kunai and threw it at him. She was covered in bruises from him and she spat at him and accused him of murder. She announced to everyone in the district what he'd done to her. Her brother went ballistic and went off on him. Fugaku was so pissed he told us to leave or never come back. She spat at him then and zipped up my vest over her chest and told him she'd die before ever setting foot in his grounds again. And she announced to everyone there she was changing her surname to Uzumaki on every legal document she had."

That surprised them and Naruto said, "And when we came home she was buried in the Uchiha section of the cemetery with both surnames courtesy of her brother. She's buried next to her father and our son."

Sasuke said, "I was wondering why two of the graves there had your surname. I thought they were older graves and you wouldn't know why."

"That's why." Said Naruto

They were shocked and Kakashi was beyond pissed but knew there was nothing he could do about it. And Naruto merely said, "So training or D-ranks Sensei?"

"D-ranks I think." Said Kakashi as they took their leave, "How long till you bug me for a C-rank?"

"A while yet." Said Naruto amused

After their d-ranks were finished and they were released Naruto went home and packed a bag then used Shunshin no Jutsu to Sasuke's and was sitting on the couch waiting for him. When Sasuke came in Naruto heard the sniffles and was instantly on alert and went into the entranceway where he was removing his belt, Hai-ate and as he sat down to take off his sandals his sniffles turned into harsh sobs and Naruto growled making him gasp and turn around. He was confronted with a very red eyed Naruto and Sasuke was instantly smiling and went over to him and hugged him. Naruto calmed down but his eyes were still slightly red as he in a very feral voice said, "Name now?"

Sasuke was confused and said, "Huh?"

"Who made you start crying?" said Naruto still very pissed off.

Sasuke smiled and snuggled closer to him and said, "I was upset cause you left. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Naruto calmed down and wrapped his arms around him and said, "I am sorry Sasuke that wasn't my intention honest."

"Why did you leave me there with them?" said Sasuke near tears.

"I went home. I had to pack a bag for tomorrow." Said Naruto who shushed him, "I'm sorry alright. It won't happen again."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Ok. So you still want me?"

Naruto moved him and showed him his arm and said, "What does that mean?"

Sasuke smiled and touched each one as he said, "Alpha Naruto, Beta Kokura, and Omega Sasuke."

"Exactly. I knew as soon as I met you that you were mine. Kura-chan did too. Only your father kept me from having you." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto picked him up and took him to the couch back in their original position and said, "The reason I never acted on it and added you to our group was because Itachi and Shisui said your father would never allow that kind of relationship. It's why Itachi fell out of favor with him. Your father caught him and his boyfriend making out and their hands down each other's pants. He was actually dating Shisui."

"I knew they were close and friends. But I didn't know they were that close." Said Sasuke

"Yep they were. And the reason Shisui killed himself was cause your father threatened to send him away. He went to the Hokage and had him transfer him to the border away from everyone and made sure it was a permanent transfer too. He was to have no contact with anyone else either. He actually told the Hokage that he found him in bed with a child. A three year old child no less and wanted him away from the village and his family. But didn't want to kill him because he was family or lock him up." Said Naruto who brushed his hair back out of Sasuke's face, "Shisui couldn't face life without him. He'd already lost his parents and then his sister. All he had left was Itachi. He was the only good thing left in his life and then your father comes along and ruins everything. He'd just gotten his orders that he was to leave the village in the morning and then he had do patrol near the Valley. He was attacked by someone who stole his right eye from him and he was standing on the cliff overlooking the valley. And Itachi found him and Shisui told him what happened and Itachi offered to go talk to the old man but Shisui said he'd already tried that and been ignored. He'd even went and offered to have Inoichi check his memories but he was shot down. He said he couldn't live without him. That he was the last person he had left. He took his other eye out and gave it to your brother and kissed him and told him he loved him. Then threw himself off the cliff. Your brother got the upgrade when he knelt on the cliff side screaming his name."

Sasuke was quiet as he said, "How do you know all that?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he lightly touched Sasuke's thighs and said, "Cause I went with Itachi. I found out about the orders and told Itachi. And took him to Shisui. I watched the whole thing. I was just as hurt as Itachi but more betrayed then anything. Your brother broke down crying in my arms Sasuke. He was there all night and most of the morning. I had to take us away from there and back to my place but he did. Your brother lost everything that night. When he went home he went home to you."

Sasuke remember that day and said, "He came into my room before mom and dad even got up. He woke me up and told me to get dressed really quietly. Then he picked me up and ran from the district. He kept to the shadows so no one saw us."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah he did. And do you know what happened at your house?"

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto said, "Your mother went in to wake you and found you gone. She ran to Itachi's room and found him gone. She ran out of the house and asked around but no one had seen you both. She ran back inside and started yelling for your dad. When she was in the kitchen he came in and asked her why she was yelling and he she said, because our sons are gone I can't find them and no one has seen them. He ran up the stairs and tore your room apart and then started on Itachi's room. He threw a book at the wall and it hit the door when it hit the ground and closed it. On the back of the door was a note pinned with bloody kunai. The very kunai Shisui used to take his own eye out with."

"What'd it say?" said Sasuke, "I'm assuming you put it there."

Naruto smiled and said, "As I was asked to do once you were gone. The note said, 'Shisui's dead. He killed himself because of you and your arrogance. I'm taking Sasuke and leaving. We're never coming back here to this damn village again. You didn't love or care about him anyway so I'm taking him away. You tricked the Hokage into thinking Shisui slept with a toddler for loving me the way he did it is only a matter of time before you do the same to me. And I already lost one person I love because of you and I am not losing the only one I have left because of it too.' He ran with you and planned on never returning again."

Sasuke said, "He ran and jumped the valley. We left Konoha completely that day. We were in another village entirely when we stopped for the night. I asked him what was going on and all he said, was he was doing it to protect me. I thought something bad was happening. We stayed there for a week before he got a letter of some sort and then we came home again."

"I know. I'm the one who sent him the letter. The old man recognized my handwriting from the note that was left. Itachi was too upset to write it so I dictated what he wrote just without most of the ranting in between. And I was ordered to write another one saying that if Itachi didn't come home immediately then he would be marked as a missing Nin with charges of lewd acts with a minor and kidnapping of said minor." Said Naruto, "Your father despite everything made the old man think your brother would lay with you as I have. I corrected him on all of that including Shisui and explained what happened to him and why. The old man felt guilty about it he did. And when you two came home your father was furious and they blamed Itachi for murdering Shisui. And Itachi noticed how your father was keeping you away from him more and more and he thought your father was filling your head with lies about him trying to make you hate him." He sighed, "Your brother in his grief stricken paranoid mind thought that killing your father was the best answer. Then he noticed how everyone was acting around him. Making their children stay away from him like the parents do me. And he realized your father had spread it around the whole clan and realized that he couldn't just get rid of him. He was trying to protect you from them. He knew my feelings for you and he knew that if you ever spent any real time with me then you would fall for me too and you have. He didn't want you to endure their hatred as he was for doing the same thing."

Sasuke was shocked and said, "So he murdered them all because he wasn't thinking clearly. He let his grief stricken mind rule his actions."

"Yeah he did. I tried to talk him out of it. I did I tried explaining to him how that was the wrong approach. But he wasn't listening to me. He was too far gone." Said Naruto as he brushed his finger against Sasuke's cheek, "Your brother Sasuke lost his mind the night Shisui died. He really did go insane but it was because he lost him that it happened. Have you heard something called Soul mates before?"

"Yeah it's your one true love." Said Sasuke

"Yeah it is but there is something you should know. A person doesn't have just one soul mate but sometimes there is just one. Like your brother and cousin. There are ten things about a soul mate. 10 things they told me about. And I'm going to tell you what they told me alright." Said Naruto getting a nod, "1.) **It's something inside**. Describing how a soul mate makes you feel is difficult. It's a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion which no words can encompass. 2.) **Flashbacks.** If your partner is your soul mate, chances are he or she has been present in your past lives. Soul mates often choose to come back together during the same lifetime and scope each other out in the big world. You might suddenly and briefly experience flashbacks of your soul mate. You might even feel an odd sense of déjà vu, as if the moment in time has already taken place, perhaps a long time ago, perhaps in a different setting. 3.) **You just get each other.** Ever met two people who finish each other's sentences? Some people call that spending too much time together, but I call it a soul mate connection. You might experience this with your best friend or your mother, but it is the telltale sign of a soul mate when you experience it with your partner. 4.) **You fall in love with his (or her) flaws.** No relationship is perfect, and even soul mate relationships will experience ups and downs. Still, that bond will be much harder to break. Soul mates have an easier time of accepting, even learning to love, and each other's imperfections. Your relationship is more likely to be a soul mate match if you both love each other exactly as you each are, accepting both the great and awful tendencies we all have. 5.) **Its intense.** A soul mate relationship may be more intense than normal relationships, in both good and sometimes bad ways. The most important thing is that, even during negative episodes, you're focused on resolving the problem and can see beyond the bad moment. 6.) **You two against the world.** Soul mates often see their relationship as "us against the world." They feel so linked together that they're ready and willing to take on any feat of life, so long as they have their soul mate by their side. Soul mate relationships are founded on compromise and unity above all else. 7.) **You're mentally inseparable.** Soul mates often have a mental connection similar to twins. They might pick up the phone to call each other at the exact same time. Though life may keep you apart at times, your minds will always be in tune if you are soul mates. 8.) **You feel secure and protected.** Regardless of the gender of your partner, he or she should always make you feel secure and protected. This means that if you're a man, yes, your woman should make you feel protected, too! Your soul mate will make you feel like you have a guardian angel by your side. A person, who plays on your insecurities, whether consciously or subconsciously, is not your soul mate. 9.) **You can't imagine your life without him (or her).** A soul mate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It is someone you can't imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for. 10.) **You look each other in the eye.** Soul mates have a tendency to look into each other's eyes when speaking more often than ordinary couples. It comes naturally from the deep-seated connection between them. Looking a person in the eye when speaking denotes a high level of comfort and confidence." Naruto smiled, "Shisui asked me a question when I told him I loved Kura-chan and wanted to date her. He said, 'Can you live without her? If the answer is yes then let her go don't string her along.' My answer was no. just as it is no with you. I told Itachi and Shisui this when I said I loved you too and got this tattoo put on me and her. They laughed at my readily said answer till they saw I was serious. That was when they warned me away from you."

Sasuke played with his vest and said, "And my brother was like that too."

"They were just a million times stronger. They literally were each other's other half of their soul and heart." Said Naruto calmly

Sasuke nodded and kissed him and said, "Thank you for telling me Naruto. It may not make me forgive him but at least it lets me understand why he did it."

Naruto said, "Welcome."

Sasuke smiled and said, "So your spending the night with me huh?"

"If you want me to. I can just as easily return home when we're done." Said Naruto

"No you can stay. I want you to stay with me." Said Sasuke who looked at his hands, "It get's lonely here alone."

Naruto brushed his hair back and said, "Do you want me to stay here with you? I can easily move in with you."

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward and laid his head against Naruto's chest and said, "I want you to but…"

"But you don't want to until you've spent longer than an hour with me." Said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Sasuke, "That."

Naruto wrapped his arms around him and said, "I can live with that. So we take it slow. I can spend the night anytime you want me to Firefly."

Sasuke smiled and said, "So that is my nickname now."

"Yeah do you not like it? I picked it cause your chakra flickers like a firefly." Said Naruto as Sasuke looked at him, "I am a chakra sensor so to me your chakra flickers between red and white like a firefly's butt."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Alright then I guess I'm firefly."

Naruto smiled and pulled him closer against him and said, "So you want to finish what we started yesterday?"

Sasuke smiled and trailed his fingers along his chest and said, "Here or my bed?"

"I was thinking of trying out every room and find the one we like the most." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Alright your on. So where do we start?"

Naruto smiled and pulled his shirt off and said, "I was thinking we could start here and work our way around."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Alright."

It wasn't long before they were naked and right back in the position they had been in when they left that morning. When done while still sheathed inside of Sasuke, Naruto lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. Sasuke reached up with his right hand and grabbed the cabinet handle above his head and Naruto's shoulder with his left. Naruto put his right leg over his shoulder and Sasuke's breathless moans filled the silent kitchen. And once they had finished their Naruto took him over to the dining room. He had him facing the table with his back against his chest while he kissed his neck.

"Do you want to play a little bit?' said Naruto as he licked his neck intermittent with nips and sucking kisses.

Sasuke moaned and moved his head allowing more access and said, "What do you mean by play?"

"I was thinking maybe tying you to the table while we have sex." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke actually moaned and Naruto said, "Ooh does someone love that idea."

"Yes." Was Sasuke's answer in barely a whisper.

Naruto made a clone that took the ties from their hai-ate and tied them around the legs of the table and Naruto said, "Get on your knees and bend over the table."

Sasuke did exactly as he was told and the clone tied his wrists into the cloth. And Naruto smiled and said, "Spread your legs so their even with the back two legs."

He did this as well and Naruto smiled at his clone and said, "Open your mouth."

Naruto's clone put his 8 inch cock in his mouth and Sasuke started sucking on his new treat. Naruto smiled and said, "Do you like your new treat?"

Sasuke despite having his mouth full nodded and Naruto chuckled and said, "Good."

Naruto leaned over him and said, "Firefly when I tell you to I want you to cum. But until I tell you to I don't want you to spill a drop alright. You can finish all you want but not a drop is to spill alright."

Sasuke let go and said, "Alright Naruto."

Naruto smiled and placed a towel under him and kissed his back and in a low purr said, "Cum."

Sasuke did actually and Naruto cleaned him up and smiled as he kissed his cheek and said, "Very well done Firefly. Go back to your treat."

Sasuke actually did go back to sucking on Naruto's clone. He himself started thrusting his fingers inside him. Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth. Naruto after he orgasamed slid himself inside him. He was thrusting agonizingly slow then sped up to super fast and was intermittently switching back and forth. It drove Sasuke nuts. And he went over the ledge again.

Naruto smiled as he placed kisses along his back and his clone left and Naruto said, "Sasuke and be honest have you ever used a cock ring before?"

Sasuke was confused but said, "Yeah. I was curious. Wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Why?'

Naruto smiled and said, "Cause you did it alone. Those are better when you have someone to play with." He kissed his shoulder and nipped him, "I want you to treat my command as if it were a ring. Alright."

"Ok." Said Sasuke in a breathless tone.

Naruto smiled and said, "Good boy."

Naruto started thrusting in him again and continued to do so even after Sasuke fell over the ledge several times. He himself still had yet to finish. He kept at it still and then when he stopped and removed Sasuke's bonds and pulled him up against his chest he saw how hard he was and kissed him. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto smiled and smacked his ass hard. Sasuke arched and moaned and Naruto smiled and said, "Oh so my Firefly likes being spanked does he."

Sasuke moaned and Naruto bit harder than before making him moan again and Naruto ghosted his fingers over Sasuke's heated flesh making him moan and hiss. Naruto frowned and said, "What's wrong firefly?"

"It hurts master." Said Sasuke

The name shocked him but he said, "Oh?'

"Yes master." Said Sasuke

Naruto started thrusting into him again but this time agonizingly slow and was touching everywhere but the rock hard heated flesh between his partners legs. Sasuke was whining and moaning like a wonton whore his head rocking back and forth against Naruto's shoulder while his arms were around his neck. Naruto was enjoying the sounds Sasuke made. And Naruto smiled and then Sasuke said, "Faster master please?'

Naruto wondered if this was an actual name for him now or if it was in the heat of the moment so he used a tone of voice he always used when angry with Konohamaru and said, "Who are you to question me?"

Sasuke internally flinched and said, "Sorry Master I shouldn't have done so. I'm very sorry and I'll take my punishment for my transgressions."

Naruto smiled and kissed his neck and said, "You may speak freely without fear of a punishment firefly."

Sasuke bit his lip but said, "It really hurts Master. And this slow pace isn't helping."

Naruto frowned and said, "It hurts that much."

"Yes master." Said Sasuke

"Not Master firefly. Alpha." Said Naruto smiling

"Yes Alpha I'm sorry I won't forget again I promise." Said Sasuke who sheepishly added, "Can I cum now please Alpha?"

Naruto smiled and kissed his neck and said, "Place your dick flat on the table."

Sasuke did this as well and Naruto started off with a slow even pace and Sasuke was moaning but wanted it faster and gave a frustrated sound and Naruto smiled and said, "You can ask freely Firefly. You don't have to fear me being angry."

"Faster Alpha please." Said Sasuke

Naruto complied and picked up his pace and Sasuke bit his lip and said, "It was better being tied up Alpha. I'm sorry."

Naruto chuckled and pulled out as he said, "So tie yourself back up. The cloth is still there. Just put your wrists back in them."

Sasuke did and then Naruto started thrusting into him again. And then he upped how hard he was thrusting. It was now enough to move the table on the floor. And Naruto was close he could tell and he undid the ties and pulled Sasuke back up and kissed his neck again and said, "I'm close Sasuke. Cum."

Sasuke didn't have to be told again as he shot his now fully engorged cock's load. He felt Naruto's own load as he shot his and felt his consciousness leaving him and started to fall forward only for Naruto to catch him. He pulled out once done and laid him down. He looked at the table and shook his head at the mess Sasuke had made there. He left and came back with a wet wash cloth and cleaned himself and Sasuke up.

 _A/N: Please read and review as always. The quotes about Soul mates are from an article written by Dr. Carmen Harra. And the quoted question is from the movie End of Watch. I am also aware that the condition I am modeling this after does not go that far as it is called Congenital insensitivity to pain but I added in symptoms of Peripheral Neuropathy as well._

 _This is to the reviewer who wrote this…_

 _ **Story: Deja'vu  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1**_

 _ **From: guest (Guest)**_

 _ **guest: What a retarded badly written story. Kill yourself, disgusting f**.**_

 _If you want to flame me and send me things like this then have the f'ing balls to sign your name to it. Own your comments don't just sign guest to the review and walk away from it. Cause if you're going to post things like this then at least have the guts to receive the reply your inevitably going to receive from the words you wrote._

 _And I really don't care if you like it or not. Cause I have tons of fans who think what I write is good enough to read and keep coming back for more. So you can take your negative connotations and shove them where the sun doesn't shine._

 _Thank you to those who actually read this and enjoy it. And I am sorry for the rant but as you can see this person needed to be taken down a peg or two. So carry on folks._

 _LadyEudave05_ _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up on the floor near the table. He didn't feel Naruto near him. And when he looked he didn't see him either. And he curled up feeling his heart literally break. He hadn't stayed. He'd left all because he couldn't stay away. He actually started crying. Naruto heard the sniffling from near the table. Naruto got up from the window seat he was sitting in and walked over to where Sasuke lay. He saw him curl up as he started crying. Naruto thought it was cause of how submissive he had been. He knew Kokura was never that submissive to him. But then again Kokura had been his Beta his second in command so to speak. Sasuke was his Omega he was submissive by nature. He knew that he would have to take him to the Inuzuka later for a collar. His mental state wouldn't allow him to deviate. It would make him think he displeased him in some way or he didn't value him. Naruto placed his cup on the side table and went over to him.

Naruto knelt behind him and touched his shoulder. Sasuke moved and saw him and then launched at him and hugged him tightly and said, "Please don't leave me Alpha. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

Naruto was confused and then thought on it and frowned. He moved Sasuke making him whimper and sniffle more before he held his face and said, "I am not displease with you far from it in fact. I am very pleased with you. You passed out its normal after being denied a while then allowed to cum. It happens to everyone alright. It's perfectly normal."

Sasuke sniffled and said, "You're not going to leave?"

"Never in a million years." Said Naruto smiling, "You're stuck with me now man."

Sasuke wiped his face off and smiled at him and Naruto smiled and said, "But you do have a job to do."

Sasuke tilted his head and Naruto pointed at the table and said, "You mad a mess. So you're responsible for cleaning it up."

Sasuke looked and was embarrassed about the mess he'd made. The black lacquered table was now covered in his white seed. He blushed bright red and just as he tried to get up he was held down by a hand on his shoulder and he looked and found a bending over Naruto who said, "No washcloths. You're going to clean this mess another way." He smiled, "Lick it all up and swallow it."

Sasuke actually set to work on cleaning the mess. He licked the table feeling his now freezing cold seed against his tongue. He savored the taste on his tongue. He made sure the table was completely clean. Naruto watched him lick the table clean and heard the snickering of the fox in his head and looked south and saw the noticeable bump in his pants indicating he was hard. He frowned but looked back up.

Once Sasuke was done he crawled over to him still completely naked. That sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine and decided then and there Sasuke would strip and crawl around the house like an infant bare assed naked ready to be taken at a moment's notice. When he got to him he knelt forward ass in the air and said, "I'm done Alpha."

Naruto smiled and said, "Come."

Naruto went to a chair with his cup of tea and sat down and Sasuke came over and he said, "Get on your knees between my legs."

Sasuke again did that. And Naruto smiled at the shy boy in front of him. And shy was what he was. Even now he was keeping his eyes away from him. Naruto said, "Undo them and take me out."

Sasuke did just that and Naruto said, "Now suck."

Sasuke took him in his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head. Naruto didn't make a sound and Sasuke figured that had to do with the condition. He watched Naruto's impassive face as he pleasured him. When he felt Naruto's seed on his tongue he swallowed it and enjoyed the taste of it. And relaxed his throat as Naruto shoved him down pretty badly. Making him gag on his cock and his nose to burry in Naruto's blonde curls. When he let him up he said, "Clean up."

Sasuke licked it clean and Naruto once it was he said, "Go ahead and put it away."

Sasuke did and then moved to sit on the floor when Naruto smiled and said, "Go ahead and take a shower. I already took one earlier. When you're done we'll go pay a visit to a friend of mine and make our little family complete."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes Alpha."

Sasuke went and took a shower. Naruto chuckled and stood up and put the cup away after washing it and grabbed a mesh shirt and put it on. He then slipped on his sandals just as Sasuke came down in a black t-shirt and pants with a silver decorated black belt. His hands to his elbows were bound in bandages and black bracelets. But the one that stood out was the silver chakra cuffs around his wrist. It was only clipped to the right wrist but he was playing with the other end. And his hai-ate was gone making his duck butt hair stick up worse than before it was shaggier.

(A/N: Part 2 hair style. And if you want a picture of him then go to images/search?q=Sasuke+Uchiha+Sexy&view=detailv2&&id=85DB150E7F306194D1E9B72105A55B879759249B&selectedIndex=67&ccid=HSykSw0C&simid=608051908208625910&thid=JN.1L9H%2fZ25hANXtO2hR%2b2IHw&ajaxhist=0 for picture.)

Naruto said, "Wow."

Sasuke blushed and said, "What Alpha? If you want I'll go change."

Naruto moved toward him and touched his face and said, "Not a chance. You're hot dressed like that. But can I ask why the chakra cuffs?"

"Civilian cuffs actually. They were my dad's set." Said Sasuke

Naruto said, "Ahh ok. So?"

Sasuke blushed as he barely above a whisper said, "I love being tied up by you while you have your way with me. This way you can lock me up anytime you want to do that anywhere you want."

Naruto smiled and pulled him toward him and said, "You know I think I may love you even more now. That is by far the sexiest thing I have ever heard. And far kinkier then Kura-chan ever was. Though given the fact she was dominant oriented doesn't say a lot."

Sasuke smiled and said, "So you like it?"

Naruto made him look at him and said, "I don't like it. I love it Firefly."

Sasuke smiled and Naruto twined their fingers and said, "Come on Firefly let's go see a friend of mine."

They left the district and Sasuke hadn't even wanted to put his sandals on when they left. So he was barefoot and walking down the street hand in hand with Naruto. His handcuff was hanging down clinking with every step. Ino saw them and actually went out her shop and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Hey Ino-chan."

They went over and Sasuke stayed quiet standing near Naruto and Ino said, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't even glance at her or acknowledge he'd heard her and Naruto chuckled and said, "Firefly you are allowed to talk to people." Inoichi was coming up the street when Ino addressed the dark haired boy, "I am not going to get angry with you for talking to those who talk to you. So long as you don't sneak around behind my back with others then you are fine."

They were shocked speechless when Sasuke said, "Yes Alpha." He paused for a short moment, "Hello Ino-chan."

Ino was shocked and said, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't want me to." Said Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "Was there something you needed or were you just surprised to see us? If you want details go talk to Sakura-chan she knows."

"No I was just shocked and didn't actually think that was Sasuke-kun." Said Ino still shocked

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes well it is."

Inoichi saw them and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Yes sir?"

"Would you mind if I talked to Sasuke for a moment before you run off?" said Inoichi

"Of course sir." Said Naruto who bent slightly and raised Sasuke's face and said, "You're going to go with Ino's dad and I want you to answer all his questions the best you can alright."

"Yes Alpha." Said Sasuke

Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "He's all yours."

Inoichi took him into the shop and into the back room while Ino stood near the doorway wondering what was going on and looked at Naruto who was outside waiting where her father had him stay and the back as she said, "What's going on Dad? Why's he acting like that?"

"Go mind the store Ino." Said Inoichi

Ino sighed and left them and Inoichi said, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't look at him and was fighting badly and said, "Yes sir?"

"Are you alright?" said Inoichi

"Yes sir." Said Sasuke, "I'm not sore or hurt. Alpha's really nice to me."

"Are you two roommates, friends, or are you lovers?" said Inoichi

Sasuke smiled as he played with his handcuff and said, "All of the above sir. Though Roommate hasn't been set in stone yet."

Inoichi said, "How long have you two been seeing each other? Romantically that is."

"I don't understand." Said Sasuke

"How long have you two been lovers?' said Inoichi

"Today." Said Sasuke

"Were you dating before this or was this just a spur of the moment thing?' said Inoichi

"Spur of the moment." Said Sasuke, "He came over to talk to me a dawn this morning."

Inoichi moved to a chair and said, "Did you want this to happen?"

"I don't understand." Said Sasuke

Inoichi realized then what ever hold Naruto had on him was already setting in very fast and he shook his head and said, "Did he force you to have sex with him?"

"No. I wanted that." said Sasuke

"So he didn't force anything?" said Inoichi

"No sir…" said Sasuke cutting off there

"What Sasuke?" said Inoichi

"When he first kissed me I didn't want it and tried to push him away but then it got better and I stopped." Said Sasuke

Inoichi knew that wouldn't cause this and that fast. Inoichi then had an idea and said, "How many times have you two had sex today?"

Sasuke blushed then and said, "Three times this morning before meeting our team and three times before leaving the house. I passed out the last time."

Inoichi was surprised and said, "What restrictions did he place on you exactly? Any seals or anything?"

"No. only asked if I wanted to play. He tied my hands." Said Sasuke who smiled as a blush spread across his face, "I really enjoyed that."

"No commands to restrict your body?" said Inoichi

"I wasn't allowed to cum till he told me I could. Is that a restriction?" said Sasuke

"Yep it is." Said Inoichi who frowned and had a pretty good idea what caused it to get so bad so fast, "Before the restriction what were you calling him?"

"His name." said Sasuke

"And after?" said Inoichi

"I did call him Master a few times but he told me Alpha instead." said Sasuke

Inoichi ahed in his head because he'd just found the trigger and said, "Alright did he explain everything to you about any of this?"

"No sir." Said Sasuke, "Was he supposed to sir?"

"Ideally yes. But it depends on if he has had a relationship like this one before." Said Inoichi

Sasuke said, "One time or long term?"

"Long term." Said Inoichi

"He's only ever mentioned sleeping with one boy other than me and that was several years ago. He offered them money since they needed it and they refused to take it for nothing. Hence the sex." Said Sasuke, "He was in a relationship with my Cousin Kokura, Shisui's younger sister for several years. But he mentioned she was the dominate one."

"Ah ok he's used to being bossed around then." Said Inoichi amused, "Ino."

She came over and He said, "Bring Naruto here please."

Sasuke thought he'd done something wrong. And was trying to understand where he answered wrong. He figured it was the fact he didn't understand a lot of what he mean. And when Naruto came in he smiled and said, "You wanted me sir?"

"Yes actually. Your previous relationship with Sasuke's cousin." Said Inoichi shocking Ino who was listening, "Were you dominate or submissive? Sasuke says she was Dominant."

"Only during sex was she Dominant. I am the Alpha sir plain and simple. Kokura was my beta my second in command. Sasuke is my Omega. He's my submissive." Said Naruto smiling, "He is mine now and has been mine since the day I laid eyes on him."

"What does that mean?" said Inoichi

"I met Sasuke when I was three. Shortly after getting a Genin team the first time around. I was already dating his cousin by then. She was my teammate actually which made it that much easier." Said Naruto smiling, "Itachi and Shisui warned me that pursuing him would end badly. Fugaku didn't approve of relationships like that."

Inoichi said, "I remember."

"I'm sure you do. It's why Shisui killed himself and why Itachi murdered everyone. Fugaku caught them in the act and had the Sandaime convict Shisui of lewd acts with a minor child of three. He was to be sent to a border post indefinitely with no contact from people again. Then after his suicide Itachi took Sasuke and ran from Konoha all together. Fearing his father would do the same thing. He tried it until I stopped him and got Itachi to come home only for him to try to fill Sasuke's head with lies. And to turn their family on him." Said Naruto calmly, "They deserved what they go for being bigots."

"And your personal relationship with Fugaku had nothing to do with this decision?' said Inoichi

"I fell hard for Kura-chan and I fell just as hard for Sasuke. Shisui asked me a question when I told him of my feelings for Kura-chan. Can you live without her? If the answer is yes then let her go. Don't string her along. My answer sir was no. When Itachi asked me the same question about Sasuke it was no again. So he has always been mine I just didn't want his father to hurt him. Especially not like he did my Kura-chan before she died." Said Naruto as he placed his hands on his shoulders, "The mark I bare on my arm stands for the three buddahs. The Sun, The Moon, The Truth. It also stands for Alpha, Beta, and Omega. As well as Naruto, Kokura, Sasuke."

That surprised Inoichi because that was a commitment right there to build a philosophy around it like that meant that he really did love them. And Inoichi said, "Alright well since you haven't been in a relationship like this before there are ground rules you have to follow. It's for the safety of your submissive partner. It's set in place by Ibiki after he had a run in with several dominant partners who were abusive and one who murdered their submissive one."

Inoichi went into his office and came back with a paper and said, "You have to sign that and I have to file it in your file. Sasuke has to sign it too and it has to be placed in his file too along with who he is submissive for. It's in case he ends up dead. Again Ibiki's rule."

Both took the paper and Sasuke went to sign it and Naruto said, "Read it Firefly then sign it."

The papers read,

 _ **Casual**_

 _You will wear your collar._

 _You will offer me drinks and food when we arrive._

 _You may get drinks and food for yourself without asking permission._

 _You may mingle freely, but will notify me if you intend to leave the room._

 _All of our regular rules/protocols ("Yes, Mistress", handing protocols, cursing, etc.) apply._

 _You will remain alert to possible signals from me (such as hand signals from across the room, or me saying "insert name!") - I should not need to "hunt you down" in order to change protocol levels or give you an instruction. (If you've given me notification that you will be in another room, that's a valid exception.)_

 _There are no restrictions on speech, eye contact, socializing, furniture use, etc._

 _The basic idea of this level is that we are a happy couple casually attending a social function together in a kink-friendly atmosphere._

 _ **Normal**_

 _You may not use furniture (except ottomans and tables) or walls._

 _You will remain close enough for me to reach out and touch you at any time._

 _When standing, you should keep your arms behind your back in your normal posture stance._

 _Otherwise, you retain freedom of posture, movement, gaze, etc., but you should strive to remain symmetrical and graceful in your positions. You will keep enough attention on me to respond to my voice, gestures, etc., without my having to purposely get your attention. (This is very important. Lapses will be punished.)_

 _You may not make sustained eye contact with me. Fleeting contact is acceptable._

 _You should strive to please me with actions like foot kissing, leg rubbing, or whatever you anticipate would bring me pleasure (while realizing that this is not a test and you may ask me what would please me if you are not sure)._

 _You will not use the name of a deity as such, nor any even mild curse words like "damn" or "bitch."_

 _The basic idea of this level is that, while you will not be unduly restricted, your main attention and focus should be on pleasing me as my slave._

 _ **Formal**_

 _You may not use any furniture._

 _When instructed to assume a position, you will remain in that position until told otherwise._

 _You will keep your head pointed forward and down at all times._

 _You may not ask questions, but you may otherwise speak to me freely, consistent with striving to please and obey me._

 _You may not speak to anyone else unless either (a) I indicate that you should, or (b) it would be rude to remain silent (e.g., Christine asks you a question)._

 _You will begin all lines spoken to me with the word "Mistress."_

 _I will begin all statements to you with "My * slave." (You will respectfully notify me if I fail to do this.)_

 _You will focus your attention solely on me unless instructed to interact with another person or object._

 _The basic idea of this level is that you are under my total control and are completely focused on pleasing and obeying me as my slave._

 _ **Scene**_

 _No protocols outside of our general rules apply._

 _You will do your best to obey me, subject to your responsibility to help us both remain safe and sane._

 _We will both accept that I will risk your failure to obey me by giving you instructions that may be too difficult to obey completely. This is part of the scene and not considered a failure of your submission to me. Failure is not "actually" punishable although consequences may be part of the scene._

 _This protocol level is considered to begin when I ask you to remove your clothing at the start of a scene, and to end when you have put your clothing back on; it does not need to be specified._

 _The below was originally written for a female Submissives, but the ideas are transferable and have been sourced from various places on the Internet (I have lost the original source of this document, if you own it could please contact admin)_

 _ **Some protocols and rituals enhance our relationship:**_

 _Eating_

 _When out to eat - Mistress/Master orders for me. We have found that since we do this all the time even around vanilla friends and family they just learn to know this is just part what we like or who we are…that my "significant other" knows me so well that he just orders for me. I usually don't even open a menu._

 _I don't eat until Master gives me permission and often that permission is just a nod of the head after we sit down to eat or if out at a restaurant after I am served. I will in the presence of others at times get my napkin situated or take a drink until he gives me permission with that nod._

 _That protocol started differently at first. When we first started eating protocols, I just needed to wait until Master began eating. Then I was able to eat. That also went very un-noticed by vanilla friends and family._

 _If we are at a restaurant, sometimes he will push his coffee mug over to me and signal me to get him more - prepared the way he likes it (of course)._

 _When I serve Master his meal, I serve Him first before getting my plate together. I also always give my Master the best piece of meat, the bigger baked potato and so on._

 _My eating and food intact at times is controlled. At times, I need permission to eat anything. That works for us because Master has a job where it will not disturb him if I need to call to have a snack or lunch (on the rare days he is not coming home for lunch too). I have to always call and ask permission to have a diet coke as it was an addiction in the past and Master has slowly weaned me off of them_

 _ **Dressing**_

 _I have a preference where xxx does not wear pants. In addition to wearing dresses or skirts, I like her to wear panties, tights and hose - which literally flies against what most Dominants prefer. It works for me - but may not necessarily work for anyone else._

 _I do not control what she wears every day, but when I have a preference I tell her. Such as some days all I want her to wear is a pair of pantyhose or just a blue stain lingerie set that is very beautiful on her. Mostly she just dresses to please me. We talked about what I like on her and she dresses accordingly._

 _Each evening when I come home from work though, she is dressed slutty for me. Before she gets ready for bed, she asks permission to take off these articles of clothing._

 _My girl is not allowed to wear cotton undergarments. I like the way satin and silk feels and so that is the only materials she is allowed in undergarments. It is a standard for her._

 _My girl has an outfit that I enjoy her wearing and she abhors. I could make it a ritual that she wears it more and that she thank me for the privilege of wearing the outfit although she hates it. It would humble her. And show her it is a privilege that she is allowed other types of clothing and outfits. The mindset involved would make it a ritual instead of a protocol._

 _ **Permissions**_

 _There are permission protocols in our relationship. When we're together, I ask permission to go to the bathroom or when I want a diet coke. When he is at work, I don't call him if I can go to the bathroom, but I still call when I want a diet coke. I ask permission to sign online, to call someone, or to lie down._

 _Permissions do not need to be overt - but done in an invisible manner. Such as the one I mentioned earlier…if we're eating at a restaurant or with family or vanilla friends, I still do not have permission to eat until he say its okay. Usually after my plate is served, we make eye contact which is followed by a gentle nod which allows me to begin eating._

 _ **Other permissions we have used or have in place are:**_

 _Permission to sit on furniture or restrict the use of furniture._

 _Permission to go out with friends. Having curfew when going out._

 _Permission to leave the room or house. Master controlling the keys and my driver's license is in his wallet._

 _Permission to go bath and Shower_

 _The old favorite…permission to use the bathroom._

 _Permission to speak with others in a D/s setting. Controlling protocol while at a bdsm event…such as having me in "high protocol." That is when I am quiet, unobtrusive, and usually do not speak until spoken too. Or having to seek permission for almost entirely everything. It's difficult to maintain high protocol for an extended period of time and realistically - how many phone calls does a Dominant want at work to ask permission to go to another room, ask for a sip of water?_

 _ **Sleep**_

 _Again sleeping rituals or protocols that we have used or are currently using:_

 _Kneeling before entering bed - doing some meditation before going to bed is a ritual._

 _Asking permission to enter the bed is a protocol_

 _Having a bedtime is a protocol_

 _Being chained to the bed or sleeping in cuffs could be made into either._

 _ **Privacy**_

 _Privacy is another area controlled in our dynamic. When property, nothing is yours anymore so to show that….taking away privacy is a way to get that message home loud and clear._

 _In our household, Master does not allow me to close doors - bathroom, bedroom and so on. Now if we had kids I am sure this would change. And it does get modified when we have visitors also. I have friends that don't allow their kids in their bedroom. They can stand at the door and talk to them when the door is open, but are not allowed in the bedroom. And when the door is closed, they are not to knock at that door unless it is an emergency. It is explained at adult alone get away from the kid's time. And their kids have gotten so used to that rule they just obey it without question or arguing now. Also when my friend goes the bathroom she goes the Master bathroom and can't close the door - no kids can look in but no doors are closed on her Master. And it is similar here when we have company as no one can see into our Master/Mistress bathroom when Master's bedroom door is open._

 _I have to ask to go the bathroom and that takes a way a sense of personal space privacy. I have to even tell my Master if I am urinating or having a bowel movement and it most certainly is embarrassing (still after all this time) but it does give me that knowing everything I do he knows about - Everything I am he knows_

 _Some other privacy protocols we have used: Master/Mistress has all access to my emails, chat logs, all snail mail - letters, packages, bills, personal or non-personal mail. We both admit that a lot of people out there want to keep their privacy - which is understandable, but for our dynamic it works to help keep the focus of I am property and he is the Owner of said property._

 _ **Daily Schedule**_

 _This is something that ebbs and flows with us. At times, it is loosely control and other times it is very strict. Sometimes I am told what I will do each day. Other times I just need to inform Master what I have on my plate that needs to get done. And yet other times he does not worry about it my schedule at all. Again, Master changes things to meet his needs if it is not working._

 _My Master had me work out a schedule for the week on what I want to do each day of the week regards to housecleaning and He approved it. He now knows on Tuesday I clean the kitchen and what I do to clean the kitchen. But if I have extra projects, I have to let him know…like with the holidays I had baking, decorating and gift-wrapping. So, I had to tell him about those things so he could put them into my schedule. Or maybe he wanted me to do something and thinks that is priority and has me drop something. He controls the schedule ultimately._

 _Master tries to work into my schedule time for me to meditate or journal. A journal can be helpful in talking about even just daily events - places that were hard in the schedule, concerns and what not. It has worked well when face to face time with Master is a premium, as he can look the journal over to see where I am at and how things are progressing._

 _As schedules become more complex - it's almost easier to plan ahead when there's an available 30 minutes in a weekday. I have friends that take that time during the middle of the day or time when they can send them to their grandparents to have some alone time. And sometimes scheduling alone playtime is needed._

 _Scheduling is another way of holding together structure. Making the schedule rigid can suffocate the relationship - making the schedule too lax and that raises the question: "why have schedules to begin with?"_

 _ **Other Rituals**_

 _Inspection time - where I critique xxxxx appearance (i.e. whether they are to wear their hair a certain way, underwear check, paint on her toe nails, correctly shaved.) - having her prepare for this time is very much an intimate mindset._

 _Our ritual shower - xxxx sits in the bottom of the shower as I clean myself first. I at times urinate on her. The mindset of getting in the shower, having the water I am cleaning myself with flood over her is a very almost Zen like experience for her and re-enforcers her station with me._

 _Urination or masturbation while in the shower can be formed into a ritual._

Naruto was shocked but snickered and Inoichi said, "I know it's extensive and covers a wide range of things. And you don't have to follow it to a tee it's just a guideline of rules."

Naruto signed it and Sasuke signed it too and Inoichi made a copy for them and handed it to them and said, "Keep that on you. If you're stopped by ANBU you're supposed to present that it's like a pass that says you understand the rules."

Naruto nodded and placed his in his vest pocket and Sasuke handed him his as well and Naruto put it away as well and Ino said, "Can I ask why you're wearing handcuffs Sasuke-kun"

Naruto smiled and grabbed it and said, "Cause my Firefly loves being tied up. It was his way of making it convenient. This way no matter where we are if I want to have him he can be tied up as he likes."

Ino turned red and Naruto chuckled and Inoichi said, "Just be sure if you do it outside in the open to do it where you're secluded. You could get a fine otherwise and it's pretty expensive."

"OK we'll remember that." said Naruto smiling, 'So we're good?"

"Yep you are. Oh and you should know the reason he's taken to this so fast is cause the restriction you placed on him earlier." Said Inoichi

"Yeah I figured that but he is submissive always has been in regards to myself so it doesn't surprise me." Said Naruto

They left and Inoichi said, "So you know Ino, Sasuke is gay and he's dating and sleeping with Naruto."

"Yeah I figured that out. I kind of feel sorry for Sakura though. She really loved Sasuke a lot." Said Ino

Naruto took Sasuke to a shop and said, "Hey Takita."

"Give me a second." Said a voice from the back

"Kay." Said Naruto

When the man came back around he puts you in mind of a hunting tiger. He had wide black eyes that were like two onyxes. His silky, curly, gray hair was worn in a style that reminded you of a horse's mane. He had an athletic build. His skin was deeply-tanned. He had a wide forehead and knobby ears. His wardrobe was elegant and unusual, with a completely red and black color scheme.

He saw Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto-kun been awhile since I saw you. What ya need?"

"Need my personal brand done again." Said Naruto indicating Sasuke, "Got my omega finally."

"Good for you man bout time. So where you want it?" said Takita, "Same as Kokura or yours?"

Naruto smiled and brushed his hair back and said, "You pick where you want it Firefly."

Sasuke was confused but said, "But…"

"No I want you to pick it." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke thought about it and rubbed his arm and bared the inside of his left arm and Naruto said, "There?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto said, "Inside of his left forearm."

Takita smiled and said, "Alright then come on back and we'll get you set up."

They went back there and Naruto held his hand and Takita did the design again and placed it on his skin before applying the ink. Once done he said, "There you go boys your done."

Naruto kissed his cheek and said, "See you're marked as mine now."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thank you Alpha."

"Welcome Firefly." Said Naruto smiling

Takita said, "That it?"

Naruto smirked and said, "You should know me by now Takita."

Takita laughed and said, "So which one?"

Naruto had already picked it out and showed him the picture he had and Takita said, "Kura's work?"

"Of course." Said Naruto smiling, "So you do it?"

"Yeah though this is going to get you some major backlash." Said Takita

"Like I care. Let them. It's a simple reminder of what I could do to them if they continue." Said Naruto smiling

"Just give me a moment to sketch this up so I can transfer it." Said Takita

While they wanted Sasuke said, "What are you doing Alpha?"

"I'm going to get one of Kura-Chan's drawings on my back. It's of the nine-tails destroying the village in its entirety." Said Naruto who smiled, "I am a Jinchuriki. It's someone who is sacrificed from birth. The Yondaime sealed the Nine-tails in me the night I was born. It's why people are the way they are with me."

Sasuke said, "So it's a reminder because you could release him and make it happen?"

"Exactly." Said Naruto smiling

"Ok." Said Sasuke laying his head against his shoulder, "What are we doing after this Alpha?"

"Going to go see Lady Inuzuka. I got to get a present for you and she has it." Said Naruto smiling

Takita said, "Alright come on Naruto."

They went back there and Naruto removed his vest and shirt and sat in the chair backward and he placed the drawing on his back and removed the paper and then started to put Ink to it. Sasuke merely sat in front of Naruto playing with his handcuff. Naruto smirked and said, "Bored Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto smiled and said, "Do you mind Takita?"

Takita knew what he was doing and said, "Not at all. You know where they are."

Naruto said, "Go over to the main desk in the front. Under it you'll find a box. In that box are several books and a case. Take the case and whichever book you like. Then come back over here."

Sasuke went and did what he was told and Takita said, "He looks like Kura."

"Cousins. That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's Fugaku's youngest son."

"Oh I bet that man is rolling over in his grave cussing up a storm about the fact you're bedding his son." Said Takita amused

Sasuke came back with the black case and a ringed book and Naruto said, "Which one did you chose?"

Sasuke showed him the book and said, "Red nice choice. Suits you. Can I ask why you chose that one?"

Sasuke was apprehensive and thought he had picked wrong and Takita said, "Naruto only wants to know. You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke-kun."

"He's right Firefly." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke smiled and showed the front with a large snarling fox on the front and said, "Because it matched your back."

Naruto smiled and Takita said, "Aww that's too cute."

Naruto smiled and said, "Go ahead and sit at the counter there and draw me anything you want."

Sasuke said, "I'm not good at that."

"It's ok it doesn't matter. Just try your best." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke did as he was told. He drew Naruto a picture. He didn't know why he wanted it but he did it none the less. When Takita said, "Alright Naruto you're done."

Naruto got up and looked in the mirror and said, "You've outdone yourself as you always do Takita."

Sasuke looked up and saw his back in the mirror and said, "That looks really cool Alpha."

"I know and Kura-chan drew it for me." Said Naruto smiling, "Are you done?"

Sasuke said, "Almost."

"Ok keep it up." Said Naruto smiling, "We got time yet."

A few minutes later Sasuke got up and took the book over to Naruto and Naruto said, "Done?"

Sasuke nodded and handed him the book and Naruto was shocked and said, "Oh I love it. It's perfect and you said you had no talent in this."

Sasuke blushed and Takita said, "Let me see."

Naruto gave him the book and Takita said, "Oh wow this is really good. So add it to the other arm?"

Naruto smiled and said, "See you know me so well."

Takita laughed and Sasuke blushed even more and when Takita finished sketching out again he gave the book to Sasuke and said, "Keep it up. Talent like that should be nurtured not wasted."

Sasuke took it back and nodded and Naruto sat down and gave his left arm to him and Takita started adding it to him. When done he said, "There you go Naruto all done."

Naruto went and looked in the mirror and said, "That's perfect Takita. I love it. Now I have one from each of my lovers."

Sasuke turned red and said, "Are you going to do that to ever lover you take?"

Naruto frowned and pecked him on the lips and said, "Who said I was taking anymore?"

Sasuke blushed again and Naruto said, "So how much Takita?"

"Nah don't worry about man. Consider it a welcome home present. Been a while since I've seen you this happy man and it's been a while since you came into my shop." Said Takita smiling, "The last time I saw you was when you and Kura got those matching tattoos of yours."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you my friend. And I am sorry I've been away so long."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I am just glad your back." Said Takita grabbing Naruto's forearm and them going into a hug.

When they left Naruto had a bandage on his back and over his arm same as Sasuke did. And they went to the Inuzuka compound and Kiba met them on their way in and said, "What you two doing? And why are your arms bound?"

Naruto removed the tape from Sasuke's arm and showed him and said, "Had to give him my mark."

Kiba was shocked and said, "You sound like you own him."

Sasuke was confused and looked at Naruto and said, "What does he mean? You do own me don't you Alpha?"

Kiba was completely floored and Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "Yep you bet I do. He's just confused. He saw us earlier remember before you officially became mine."

Sasuke nodded and that was when Kiba took in Sasuke's appearance and said, "Holy hell you tamed the Uchiha."

"Yes I did and quite thoroughly at that." said Naruto, "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah come on." Said Kiba still in shock

 _A/N: The protocol and guidelines used are from . ?id=protocols_4_d_s_

 _I copied their list word for word and my auto correct fixed a few mistakes they made in spelling and stuff. Otherwise it's all theirs._


	4. Chapter 4

When they went inside they went to the back where Tsume was feeding the dogs and Kiba said, "Mom Naruto's here."

Tsume looked up and smiled and said, "Hello again Naruto."

Naruto inclined his head and said, "Tsume."

Kiba was shocked and only stared at Naruto and Tsume said, "What can I do for you today?"

Naruto smiled and brought Sasuke out for her to see and said, "I got a submissive I need a present for."

Tsume chuckled and said, "Interesting was wondering when you would take another lover after Kokura died."

Naruto smiled and said, "8 Years."

Kiba said, "Wow you went 8 years without sex. Man that sucks."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I had no desire to be with another after losing my Beta mate Kiba."

Kiba said, "Even when you had an omega one in the wings?"

"I was still hurting and so was he." Said Naruto calmly, "So how much?"

"One D-rank." Said Tsume

Both Kiba and Sasuke thought she meant money and Naruto smiled and said, "You got it. Just point me in the direction."

"Clinic." Said Tsume

Naruto turned to Sasuke and lifted his head to look at him and said, "Stay here with Kiba alright. I'll be right back."

Sasuke said, "Yes Alpha."

Tsume smiled and Naruto left after pecking his cheek and looked at Kiba and said, "No touching what is mine dog. Or you'll lose something precious to you."

Kiba blanched and Tsume cracked up and Naruto went into the clinic and restocked the storage room as she asked and when he came out again he said, "All done Tsume. The storage room has been restocked fully."

Kiba said, "That's what she meant."

"Of course. Why pay for a D-rank when I can do it myself with clones." Said Naruto, "Waste of money."

Tsume came back in from another room and handed it to Naruto and said, "Perfect?"

Naruto inspected it and said, "Very thank you."

Naruto turned and said, "Firefly?"

Sasuke came over and Naruto said, "Put your head up."

Sasuke did and Naruto slipped the collar around his neck. It had a round tag with the design on it and Sasuke's name on the other side. And once on Kiba said, "A collar?"

"Submissive males need a collar. It makes their inner self feel at peace. If a dominate male doesn't give one to a submissive then they think they have displeased them or aren't worth of one. They may kill themselves because of it." Said Tsume

Kiba was shocked and Sasuke actually smiled as he touched it and looked at Naruto. Kiba was in awe of the smile and the look of pure happiness cross Sasuke's face and Tsume said, "And that is what a happy Submissive looks like. I thought that was what was wrong with him. I'm glad that's all it was."

Naruto nodded in agreement and she said, "Sasuke?'

He looked at her and said, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Do you need me to heal anything?" said Tsume knowing how much coupling was for males in the beginning.

"No ma'am. Alpha is very gracious." Said Sasuke smiling

"You didn't even hurt him. Was he pure?" said Tsume

"A Docite pure." Said Naruto, "Barely even seeked self gratification."

Tsume was shocked and said, "How?"

Naruto pulled out a tube and said, "My own blend. It's petroleum jelly with a small amount of numbing agent to keep the pain to a minimum afterword."

Tsume said, "Nicely done."

Naruto smiled and inclined his head and said, "Thank you for the collar Tsume."

"Welcome Naruto." Said Tsume

Naruto walked out with Sasuke and Kiba who said, "Ok how you are on first name bases with my mother?"

"I am with all the clan heads." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke said, "Cause you're a clan head too huh Alpha?"

"Exactly Firefly." Said Naruto smiling, "I am the clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"What's the Namikaze clan?" said Kiba

"Yondaime-sama's clan." Said Hana as she walked past them, "Naruto-sama."

"Hana-san." Said Naruto as she walked inside, "He left me everything he owned when he died."

Kiba was shocked and said, "Why?"

"Because of something that happened on my birthday during the nine-tails attack." Said Naruto, "Sorry Kiba I don't trust you enough with all the details yet. I don't really know you all that well. And don't try asking your mom and sister. They can't tell you and neither can anyone else but me and the Sandaime Hokage. And he will tell you to come talk to me about it."

Kiba understood and said, "Its fine Naruto. I take it has something to do with why all our teachers acted the way they did with you?"

"Has everything to do with that actually." Said Naruto politely, "If you will excuse me. We have to head home."

"Of course." Said Kiba

When they left Sasuke said, "Alpha?"

"Yes." Said Naruto

"I don't mind returning home alone if you want to go spend time with your old friends." Said Sasuke

Naruto knew what he was doing and smiled as he kissed his cheek and said, "That's sweet Firefly but I don't have any old friends left."

"They all died?" said Sasuke

"They have yes." Said Naruto smiling, "Chunin exams with me, missions, betrayed by another leaf Nin and I lost one to their own hand."

Sasuke said, "That's horrid. How come they killed themselves?"

Naruto merely held his hand as they walked and said, "They went on a mission with their students. He was a Jonin sensei. He came back alone. All three of his students were killed. He chose to complete a mission after the rank got upped. It went from a simple C-rank to a B-rank and he chose to continue and ended up taking 3 barely trained Genin on a dangerous S-rank mission. He came back depressed and guilty. Said he should've died. After his two boys died he told his female student to run knowing it was futile to keep fighting. She was going to run for it when she heard him hit the ground. She turned and looked only to find him going to be killed and she ran between them. She picked up her fallen team mates tanto and just as the man got there and ran her through with the sword he had she had done the same to him. She rammed his tanto into his head under his chin. He was the last enemy. He caught her as she fell and she smiled at him and said, she was glad he was alright. And that everything would be fine. She'd get to see her family again and told him thank you for being their teacher. She died in his arms. He was never the same afterword. He kept seeing them everywhere like they were haunting him everywhere he went. He took his life a year later on the anniversary of their death. He went to their graves. They were buried near each other since they were all orphans the Hokage buried them together so they shared a headstone. And he went there in the middle of the night while it was raining and he drank the bottle of sake he laced with poison and just went to sleep next to them. His note he had on him was addressed directly to me in fact. He said he was sorry for leaving me here alone but he couldn't ignore that he belonged with them. That he should've died that day with them. That he missed them. And that he saw them everywhere he looked. And now he could join them in heaven where he belonged. I didn't hate him for it. I even managed to get the Sandaime to bury him with them. He's buried under the same headstone with them so that they are always together."

Sasuke frowned and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was his choice. Did I resent him for it? Yeah I did at first. Then I thought about it and realized he was where I was and that I had actually thought of doing what he had. But I knew they'd never forgive me for doing it. So I stayed my hand. So I didn't feel bad I actually sympathized with him on it." Said Naruto, "I'm sure you understand."

"I do Alpha." Said Sasuke

When they got home Naruto sat on the couch and Sasuke sat near him with his head against his chest. Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke got up and went over to the cabinet and Naruto smiled and said, "What are you doing Firefly?"

"Sorry Alpha but I hate the silence." Said Sasuke

Naruto said, "Hey you'll get no complaint from me."

Sasuke opened the cabinet and Naruto saw a music system and said, "That's not yours."

"I know but I doubt he'll mind." Said Sasuke

Naruto snorted and said, "Not his either. That's actually mine. I left it with Kura-chan since my place get's ransacked so much."

Sasuke was horrified and Naruto laughed and said, "Its fine. Rather you use it then it going to waste collecting dust. I honestly thought it got sold or stolen after that night."

Sasuke said, "Did get stolen technically."

"True but you didn't know it was mine. You thought it was Shisui's." said Naruto, "No harm done."

Sasuke put on a tape and it started playing and Naruto snapped his head toward him so fast Sasuke got scared and he said, "Alpha?"

Naruto actually stared at the player and Sasuke came over and sat on the table and touched him where he could see him do it and said, "Alpha?"

Naruto said, "Where did you find that?"

"In Shisui's house. I took all the music tapes and CDs there. Why? Do you know who that is? They're really good." Said Sasuke

"Kura-chan." Said Naruto

Sasuke was shocked and they listened to the song play and Naruto started to softly recite the lyrics with her as she sang,

 _Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

 _When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight._

 _The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

 _Chorus:  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

 _Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

 _Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night._

 _Chorus:_

 _Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

When the song ended Sasuke was shocked and said, "Who sings the next one Alpha?"

Naruto heard the drums and said, "I do though it's not on here."

"I figured there were lyrics to it but cause it didn't have them I couldn't tell." Said Sasuke who played with his handcuff and quietly said, "Can you sing it to me maybe Alpha?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's been a while since I've done that Sasuke. But I can try. Just don't be too disappointed if it sounds bad."

"I won't Alpha." Said Sasuke smiling

"Well go start it over." Said Naruto, "It's almost finished."

Sasuke got up and rewound the tape till it was just the last verse of Kura's song and sat down to listen to Naruto. Naruto chuckled at his eagerness and when the drums and pipes started playing he sang the song,

 _Axes flash, broadsword swing,  
Shining armor's piercing ring  
Horses run with polished shield,  
Fight Those Bastards till They Yield  
Midnight mare and blood red roan,  
Fight to Keep this Land Your Own  
Sound the horn and call the cry,  
How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Follow orders as you're told,  
Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold  
Fight until you die or drop,  
A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop  
Close your mind to stress and pain,  
Fight till You're No Longer Sane  
Let not one damn cur pass by,  
How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Guard your women and children well,  
Send These Bastards Back to Hell  
We'll teach them the ways of war,  
They Won't Come Here Any More  
Use your shield and use your head,  
Fight till Every One is Dead  
Raise the flag up to the sky,  
How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

Sasuke was shocked Naruto's voice was wonderful. And the song was amazing. He made a note to ask how he was getting a dueled voice later.

 _Dawn has broke, the time has come,  
Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum  
We'll win the war and pay the toll,  
We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul  
Midnight mare and blood red roan,  
Fight to Keep this Land Your Own  
Sound the horn and call the cry,  
How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _(First verse)_

"How did you do that to make two voices at once?" said Sasuke in awe

"Everyone has two sets of vocal cords. I just know how to use both of mine is all." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "That was amazing Alpha."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's the same thing Kura-chan said when she heard me singing."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Well it's true."

When they were listening to songs play Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke up with him and Sasuke started laughing as Naruto started dancing with him. They were dancing in his living room for most of the evening. When Naruto created clones they went to make dinner while they kept dancing to Naruto and Kokura's songs. They loved dancing together and were having fun actually. They stopped for the night and went to eat once food was served. Naruto like earlier that morning had Sasuke on his lap eating. Sasuke loved it really because it was cute. When they were done Naruto had clones clean the dishes and he carried Sasuke up the stairs. They soon changed and climbed in bed. Sasuke though wanted something else and was sitting on the bed.

Naruto came in from the bathroom and saw him sitting up on the bed and brushed his long hair away from his face and said, "What's wrong Firefly? Do you not want to sleep with me? I can go to another room."

Sasuke shook his head and bit his lip and decided to just go for it and he moved and placed his head in Naruto's lap confusing him. Naruto started petting his head wondering what was wrong. Naruto frowned and said, "What's wrong luv? You can tell me anything or ask me anything. We're still getting used to this relationship. We'll set rules later alright. Once we get to know each other better."

Sasuke merely stayed silent for a few moments and quietly said, "You're not going to regret taking me later are you?"

Naruto wondered where this was coming from and leaned over and said, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I'm not my cousin. I can't give you anything." Said Sasuke as he moved almost knocking his head against Naruto's own.

Naruto didn't understand and then realized it and sighed and hugged him and said, "It's you who I should be asking that of? You wanted to revive your clan. You can't do that if you're with me."

"I know that but it's different with you. You know what you're giving up I don't." said Sasuke sniffling as he tried to keep the tears from falling, "You already voiced you wouldn't take another lover with me."

Naruto smiled and brushed his hair back and said, "Sasuke sweetie it's alright. We can cross that road when we get there. Hell we might even find a girl we both like."

Sasuke was crying then and said, "What if I don't want to be with one then?"

"Then that's fine. You don't have to be. We can think of something else." Said Naruto who brushed his hair away from his face, "For now let's just focus on us."

Sasuke sniffled and said, "So you don't miss him then at all?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Every day since he was taken away. But Sasuke nothing can ever bring him back. Even if we have could figure out a way to make it so you could give me one. It won't be him Sasuke." He made Sasuke look at him, "I miss my son every day. Every day I watch the kids playing in the playground. Every day I see Konohamaru running around with his friends. Every time we have to babysit some civilians kids for them. I miss him more than ever. But Sasuke it's alright. Nothing is ever going to change anything between us alright. I love you I always have."

Sasuke sniffled and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright I understand I do." Said Naruto returning it just as tightly.

Sasuke moved and Naruto said, "What brought this on huh?"

Sasuke played with the handcuff he still wore and then reached under his pillow and pulled a photo out and Naruto took it and upon flipping it over he saw himself with a heavily pregnant Kokura. And he smiled at the sight of it and saw his eyes get glassy and hadn't even realized he had tears running down his face until Sasuke hugged him again and he saw himself in the mirror and saw the fact he was crying and Sasuke said, "I'm sorry Alpha. I shouldn't have been snooping through your stuff."

Naruto merely kept quiet since he couldn't talk and Sasuke moved and saw Naruto was close to breaking down and merely hugged him again and said, "It's alright Alpha. Let it out. It'll help promise."

Naruto broke down then and started crying. Sasuke merely held him in his arms and comforted him. Naruto could see Sasuke rocking him and running his fingers through his hair. When he finally stopped crying Sasuke said, "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

When they finally broke apart Naruto whipped his face off and Sasuke said, "Alpha?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. Just kept it to myself too long I guess." Said Naruto quietly his voice thick from crying for several moments.

Sasuke merely rubbed his thigh and Naruto kissed him and said, "Come on let's go to sleep. We have training in the morning."

Sasuke lay down with him and they both went to sleep. Sasuke's dreams were filled with his life with Naruto. Naruto's dreams though were filled with his son. At around 3am he woke up with a start and was breathing hard. Sasuke was sound asleep next to him breathing peacefully. Naruto found himself unable to go back to sleep. So he got up and pulled on his pants and shirt and vest before scrawling a note and leaving it on the bedside table under their team photo incase Sasuke woke up while he was still gone. Then he left the room and the house all together. He left the district and swung by the memorial stone.

"Well Kura-chan I got Sasuke just like we wanted." Said Naruto smiling, "He's so submissive you'd love him."

He smiled and chuckled and then it died in his throat and said, "I saw him tonight. Our son. I saw him. Held him. Played with him. He was 8. God Kura-chan he was so beautiful and it was so damn real. Hell I could smell his scent in my nose even. It was so damn real."

Naruto stayed silent just staring at the stone. He had a few tears sliding down his cheek he knew because he could smell the salt but didn't care. Then he heard it. The same laughter he had heard in his dream. He looked up and spun around so fast he would've scared the crap out of seasoned veteran. And behind him was a small 8 year old boy. He had blond spiky hair on top with black hair layered underneath tied back in a loose tail. He had Naruto's bright blue eyes but Kura's face or more pointedly Sasuke's face. He was wearing an orange Uchiha fan shirt with a blue collar and the ends of the sleeves. He wore black shorts like the ones Sasuke used to wear when he was younger. And he was smiling at him.

Naruto just above a whisper said, "Tabito?"

He laughed and Naruto heard and saw him say, "Hi daddy."

Naruto actually started crying then and actually ended up on his knees and Tabito ran off saying, "You can't catch me daddy."

Naruto sprang to his feet and chased him. They ran through the streets of Konoha and Naruto never lost him for a second and when he did Tabito was waiting for him before running off again. Then he was just standing there. They were near the main junk yard and Tabito smiled at him and Naruto said, "Wait please don't run off."

Tabito smiled and slipped through the locked gate. Naruto ran at it and jumped it clean and landed on the other side perfectly and Tabito giggled and said, "That was so cool Daddy." He frowned then, "Wish I could do that?"

Naruto felt his heart break and said, "I wish you could too buddy. So did I win?"

He giggled and ran again and Naruto chased him again and then Tabito just stopped and was crouched near a box there that was under a lot of stuff and then looked at Naruto and smiled and looked back at whatever he had been looking at and said, "Its ok I got my daddy." He looked at Naruto as he stood up and said, "I'm sorry daddy. I have to go now."

Naruto walked toward him and said, "No please."

"It's ok daddy. Mommy and I are waiting for you. And Mommy says to tell Mama- Sasuke that Grandma Mikoto says to let the dead lie. That nothing good will come of him pursuing Uncle Itachi." said Tabito, "And Uncle Shisui asked me to tell you to tell Itachi that he'll see him real soon and that he'll come get him when it's time for him to go."

Naruto was near tears but said, "Ok baby. Tell your mama that I love her very much. And you're Uncle Sosuke and your Grandpa Ninsei too. And maybe Grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina if you see them. And tell your Mama's family that Sasuke loves them very much and misses them every day."

Tabito smiled and said, "I will. And tell Uncle Kakashi that Miss Rin says that Uncle Obito isn't there with her. Tell him she doesn't know where he is but he's not there. And that she asked the Shikigami and he says he never collected his soul. She says he may still be here with you all somewhere."

Naruto was surprised and said, "I will and be sure and inform Ninsei and Rin and Minato and Kushina that Kakashi misses them alright and loves them."

Tabito smiled and said, "Will do daddy. And don't worry daddy we'll be fine. And Mama says it's about time you came out of your depression that she was worried about you for a minute."

"Tell her I'm sorry." Said Naruto who wiped his face off and knelt down, "Can I have a hug maybe fore you leave?"

Tabito smiled and ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." Said Naruto as he saw him glow brighter, "Bye baby."

He started to fade and a whisper of a voice was heard as he said, "Bye daddy. I and mommy will come get you when it's time to come home with us."

With that he was gone. Naruto actually fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach and started crying very hard. It hurt to have him and then lose him. When he was calm enough he smelled his hands and started crying again cause he could smell him on his gloves. He took them off and put them in his vest pocket and went over to where Tabito had indicated and crouched down and saw the small box and reached for it but couldn't get to it. So he started to uncover it. When he finally got it uncovered he opened it and was shocked. Inside the box was a small child. They couldn't have been more than a few months old at most. They were dressed in blue overhauls with a brown teddy bear on the front and a yellow long sleeved shirt with orange stripes. They had pale skin and black spiky hair like he did in his baby pictures.

He picked them up and said, "Hey buddy. What are you doing here huh?"

The small child didn't so much as stir and Naruto got up and started to head out and said, "Guess Kura-chan and Tabito-kun picked you out for me and Sasuke. Well who am I to argue."

They left the junk yard and Naruto took him to the hospital. He knew they weren't likely to like him being there but the fact he had an infant would at least get him somewhere he hoped. He walked in and the desk nurse ignored him and Naruto said, "I know you all don't like me alright. But I need a medic to check this little one out."

She glanced at the child but ignored him none the less and Naruto silently growled and started counting in his head then just said forget it and then let his eyes bleed red and his marks to elongate and his claws and fangs too and to take on a more feral appearance as he let the nine-tails have a little more control and in a growling voice said, " _ **Now you have two options. You can do your job and get a medic to see this kid or I can make it so you need a medic. Which is it going to be?**_ "

She actually pissed herself but hit the ER doors and Naruto didn't let it go as she came back with a medic who was giving her a look that said he thought she was nuts until he caught sight of Naruto who said, " _ **Hi. Now since you're here where do you want us? And no you're not backing out. Cause you do and I will show you the meaning of pain?**_ "

He said, "Easy Uzumaki. Your fine. You can let the chakra go. I'll help ya."

He let it go and suspiciously said, "Why exactly?"

"Don't blame you for being suspicious but I'm new here. Just moved to Konoha last month. I've already heard everything from the other doctors and looked up everything else and put the pieces together. I have no problem with you." Said the man

Naruto said, "Very well."

They went into the room and Naruto said, "So what is it you think you've figured out?"

"You're the Jinchuriki for the nine-tails. We had one back in Suna too." Said the man who held his hand out, "I'm Nishi, Yosai."

Naruto shook it and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Yosai checked the kid out and said, "Wow is he lucky you found him. He'd be dead if not for that. One lucky brat. Got some pretty good guardian angels he does."

Naruto smiled and brushed his short black hair away from his forehead and said, "Yeah he does. My Girlfriend and son."

Yosai was shocked and looked at him and he said, "I was at the memorial stone when my 8 year old son showed up. He had me play a game a chase all the way to the junk yard where he was under a bunch of crap in a cardboard box. Seems my girlfriend and him picked him out for my boyfriend and I."

Yosai chuckled and said, "I've heard of stranger. Hell I've seen stranger. Our Jinchuriki, Gaara he's the Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son but treated worse than you are here. Here you have friends and the Sandaime likes you. There he has no one. No a single person likes him not even his father and elder siblings." Naruto felt horrid for him, "Anyway the sealing was done while his mother Karura was still pregnant with him. He was born way too early and it ended up killing her. Before she died she wished to protect him at all costs. She was able to imbue her chakra into his sand since he has the Gold dust blood limit and now anytime anyone or he tries to harm him she protects him from it."

Naruto said, "Now that is love right there."

Yosai agreed and said, "I'll order a blood test done to see where he belongs alright. Then we can have them arrested for abandonment, child endangerment, abuse, neglect, and attempted murder."

Naruto said, "Sounds like a plan. Will he be able to go home?"

"I can't be too sure but my educated guess is that by the time the sun is up he will be able to leave yes." Said Yosai

"Alright thank you." Said Naruto smiling

He left after they drew blood to check it with anyone on file and then also to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him that may cause a problem. Naruto was left alone with him and merely sat on the chair and brushed his hair out of his face and quietly started humming then started singing a song he had wrote after he had lost his whole team including Ninsei,

 _Rest easy, fearless warrior.  
You can sleep now, you can finally calm your bones.  
Breathe easy, noble savior.  
Only human, still more valiant than us all.  
Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties.  
They say the good die young, but they never really tell you that they never die alone.  
We all fall down. Bury a bit our souls six feet underground.  
If you die, then we die with you._

 _Save me, I think we ran out of time.  
You said you'd come for me when the world swallowed me whole.  
Well the war is over,  
and there are fallen soldiers.  
_

Naruto had no idea that anyone was listening to him. Outside their room was an ANBU operative who had been sent to take his statement. But had refrained from knocking when he heard the voice floating from within. He saw Naruto sitting next to the bed with the infant and brushing his fingers through the little one's hair as he sang to him.

 _Rest easy, loyal confidant  
we are hollow, we are empty, but we have to carry on  
Sleep softly, gentle defender.  
Cause I will die fighting for the fight you died for._

 _Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties.  
They say the good die young, but they never really tell you that they never die alone.  
We all fall down. Bury a bit our souls six feet underground.  
If you die, then we die with you._

 _Save me, I think we ran out of time.  
You said you'd come for me when the world swallowed me whole.  
Well the war is over,  
and there are fallen soldiers._

 _Hold me tell me life is but a dream. Hold me tell me life is but a dream.  
I will always be waiting for you, love. I will always be waiting for you._

When his song ended the ANBU said, "That was a beautiful song and very well put Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and blushed as he said, "Thank you Crane-san. So why are you here?"

"I was sent to get your statement." Said Crane smiling under his mask.

Naruto told him everything that had happened and said, "I know it sounds stupid but completely out there. But my son died 8 years ago right after he was born. I never held him and neither did my girlfriend. We weren't allowed." He pulled the gloves out and held them out, "I hugged him while wearing those and they still smell like his old blanket. We were allowed the blanket that they wrapped him in after he was born thanks to Tsume getting it for us."

He check and was surprised he could clearly smell a small child's scent on them and it wasn't the one here. It smelled like Naruto but different. And said, "Your girlfriend was an Uchiha yes?"

"Yes she was. Shisui's sister actually." Said Naruto

"Yeah I can tell I can smell her father and you." Said Crane, "I'll place that in the report. I may not be an Inuzuka but I can smell just as good as one."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah me too."

He put them away and said, "So any idea yet who his parents are?"

"Not yet but the test should be done soon." Said Crane who smiled at the child under his mask, "I don't know anyone who could leave such a cute baby behind. He was obviously loved by someone before they abandoned him. He's dressed in clean clothes and was bathed."

"I know." Said Naruto

Yosai came in and said, "Well his parents were found or I should say his father was anyway."

"Who was it?" said Crane taking out his note pad again.

"Uchiha Itachi." said Yosai

Naruto said, "But Itachi isn't in the village. Plus he's gay."

"You're sure he's gay?" said Crane

"He was knocking boots with Shisui Uchiha. It's why Shisui killed himself. Fugaku lied to the Sandaime by telling the old man that Shisui was caught by his police with a three year old child in his bed naked and having sex with him. The Sandaime per Fugaku's wishes sent him to the border with no human contact ever and no chance to return. He couldn't leave Itachi the only person he had left in his life. After he died Itachi snapped. Fugaku told the rest of their family that he caught Itachi in bed with another three year old child. They treated him like people do me with their children. And he was trying to fill Sasuke's head with those lies. It's why he killed them all. All that happened because Fugaku couldn't stand the fact his son was gay. And Sasuke is now dating me." Said Naruto

Crane said, "Well damn. Maybe he slept with them because he was drunk or drugged."

"Could be or they looked like a female version of Shisui. I mean I was dating Shisui's cousin Kokura and she looks just like a female Sasuke." Said Naruto, "Though that's not why I am dating him. It's a plus."

Yosai said, "Maybe they were a brothel girl or a prostitute."

Naruto said, "I think brothel girl. They probably died having him. And a friend of theirs traveled all the way here to give him to Itachi only to find out the truth and probably thought Sasuke wouldn't want him. So she got rid of him thinking someone would find him. But the Shinobi in charge of trash packed him away."

"That's a good theory. We'll look into it." Said Crane, "For now what are we doing with him?"

"He's coming home with me once he is taken care of." Said Naruto, "Kokura and Tabito picked him out for me and Sasuke. So he's going to come home with me. It would insult my girl and son if I didn't."

Yosai said, "He's fine actually. He was dosed with a cold medicine very heavily. Once we get that countered he'll wake up and be just fine."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright."

Yosai came in and gave him a medication and said, "He'll be fine in a few moments."

And just as he said the little boy woke up and started crying. Naruto immediately picked him up and started lightly bouncing him on his hip and shushing him. The boy to his credit looked at Naruto before his hands touched his face and he cooed at him. Then started babbling and Naruto chuckled and said, "Tabito told you about me huh little man."

That caused more excited babbling and cooing and crane laughed and said, "I think that is a yes Naruto."

"I think it was too." Said Naruto smiling, "So you ready to go home huh?"

"We need a name to put on the file. I will of course put him under Uchiha with you as an emergency and alternate guardian that way he isn't bothered too much by morons." Said Yosai

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you."

He heard a crinkling sound and pulled a note from the pocket on the front of his overhauls and said, "Oh come on that easy."

Naruto opened it and read it aloud,

 _To whoever finds him?_

 _His name is Uchiha Shisui. His Father named him before he left. His mother Uzumaki, Yoriko didn't want anything to do with him. She shunned him as soon as he popped out. I've been taking care of him but the Madam told me I had to get rid of him because he was bad for business. My clients were getting annoyed he was crying so much while I was working. So I got leave and came here to bring him to his dad. But when I ask they were very hostile toward me about it. So I tried to track down his brother I had heard about but couldn't find him either. I know this is wrong but I couldn't stay anymore._

 _Just for the record I dropped him at the orphanage. I'm writing this cause I don't trust her. As soon as I mentioned his mother's last name she got a really mean look in her eye. She has no idea I'm writing this or that I stashed it. Just know that I did the right thing. And if you found him somewhere other than there then it wasn't my fault. Just take care of him alright. He's a good boy. He loves it when you sing to him before he sleeps even if it's just a nap. And he hates strained peas with a passion. He will spit those out at you so fast you won't know what happened. And I left him with his favorite toy. It's a stuffed raven or crow I don't know which. Itachi-san left it here for Yoriko but she threw it out. So I gave it to Shisui thinking he'd like it. It has the words I love you little fledgling stitched in red thread on its stomach. I had a toy maker around here place the words love daddy in red thread so Shisui thought it was from Itachi-san to him. He absolutely loves tomatoes. He goes nuts for them. But he is allergic to nuts. It's deadly if he even get's near them. So please be careful._

 _Yamana Miliko_

 _Ps. His birthday is October 19_ _th_ _. Sorry I forgot to write that earlier._

Naruto said, "That's Shisui's birthday too. And it wouldn't put it past me for her to do that crap. And hey I got family but she's a real bitch."

Crane chuckled and said, "Alright well I will go investigate. If I find that bird I'll drop it off. Where you staying?"

"Sasuke's house right now. The main clan compound." Said Naruto, "We're trying the whole roommate thing out before I officially move in with him. You know just to be sure we can actually live together. Would be a shame to move out and have my landlord tear my building down only to find out it won't work."

"Yeah that's good thinking." Said Crane getting an agreement from Yosai

"Alright I will put his name on his file along with his birthday. That makes him almost a year old." Said Yosai

"Yep in two months." Said Naruto amused poking his stomach, "I'll have to track Miliko-chan down and send her a picture of the three of us together so she has one."

"That is a nice gesture actually Naruto." Said Crane

When Naruto left the hospital he went to the store and the owner looked at him weird and he said, "New arrival and lost member of the Uchiha family."

The man was shocked and Naruto was given the best for him and he almost laughed when he was charged a fraction of the real price and he left the store and went to the clothing store and the same thing happened when he told them who the boy was. He knew it was bad but he didn't care. He then went to get breakfast from a restaurant and said, "It's for Sasuke before you even say it. I'm dropping off his nephew here and he's still sleeping. So I'll be waking him up. So breakfast is better. He likes them both but I don't know which he'll want."

That ensured neither was tampered with and when they left they went to the compound. Naruto sent a clone to Sakura's house and one to Kakashi's house telling them to come to Sasuke's compound instead of the bridge. And when he got home he put everything down and sent a clone up to the room and had them pick Sasuke up and bring him downstairs without waking him up. He was set on the couch and the clone dispelled along with the other two. Naruto picked Shisui up as he sat down on the couch near him and let Shisui wake him up. He tapped Sasuke's chest cooing the whole time and babbling away. Sasuke woke up and was shocked at seeing him and sat up fully and took the reaching child and looked at Naruto and said, "How…"

"This is Shisui Uchiha he was born October 19th. His birthparents are Uzumaki Yoriko and Uchiha Itachi. He's your nephew. His mother didn't want him and another girl at the brothel she worked at took him as soon as he was born. The madam, the woman who runs the brothel, made her get rid of him. She brought him here to give to Itachi only to find him gone and couldn't find you. So she took him to the orphanage. The matron upon hearing my surname threw him out. She dosed him with cough syrup and put him in a box. "Said Naruto as Shisui cooed at Sasuke happily.

Sasuke was crossed between not wanting anything to do with him to wanting to love him till he was sick. He decided with loving him. If his brother was here he would Sasuke knew that and if their roles were reversed he would love the child he created just because it was his. So he would do the same. Plus he was both Uzumaki and Uchiha he was perfect for them. And it was a way to give Naruto his son back perfectly. Who was he to toss that aside just cause he had feelings against his sire. He wasn't his father Naruto would be his father. He could play mommy for the little man.

"So you found him in a box in an alley or did someone else and they brought him here?" said Sasuke

"I got woke up at 3 am and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I went for a walk." Said Naruto who sighed and said, "You're going to think I've lost it."

Sasuke looked at him and touched his leg where Naruto could see him and Naruto said, "I saw my son. I was talking with his mom at the memorial stone and I heard him laughing and when I turned around he was right there as if he belonged there. He had me chase him all through the village. We came to the junk yard and he had me chase him all the way to where he was." Naruto looked at him, "Your mom says to let the dead lie and to nor pursue your brother. Nothing good will come of it. Tabito told me to tell you that. And I don't think Itachi is going to be here long."

"Why?" said Sasuke curious and shocked but knew Naruto didn't lie.

"Because Tabito had a message for him too from Shisui. Said he'd see him real soon. Sounds to me like your brother is either going to get himself killed or something happens real soon that will cause his death other than by your hand." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "So we get my brother to come home then. He can die here in his own village. No reason he can't."

Naruto smiled and kissed his head and said, "That sounds like a plan. The others will be here soon so go get cleaned up alright."

"Alright Alpha." Said Sasuke handing his nephew back to him.

When Sasuke left Naruto changed him completely and gave him another bath since he smelled like the junk yard ad dressed him in a short sleeved onesie and a pair of striped leg warmers that went all the way to his hips and under the onesie's sides. He smiled at him and placed him on the floor when there was a knock on the door. He went over and opened it and Sakura was standing there. And Naruto smiled and said, "Hello Sakura-chan. Come in. Sasuke's up taking a shower."

She came in and she said, "Why are you here?"

"He spent the night last night and might be moving in with me." Said Sasuke as he came down in the same outfit he wore the day before.

Sakura practically drooled but caught herself and said, "You look good Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke who looked at Naruto, "Where's Shisui?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "In the living room playing on the floor."

Sasuke went to enter the room when the door was knocked on and Sakura opened it since she was next to it and Kakashi was there as was Crane who said, "Hey is Naruto here?'

They came in and Kakashi said, "YO. So why the meeting here and why exactly was I threatened with castration if I was late?"

"Cause I didn't feel like waiting three hours for you to show up." Said Naruto smiling, "Be glad I only threatened to cut it off. There is a worse punishment than that."

Crane said, "Do I even want to ask?"

"Being tied to a chair with rope that has chakra inhibitor seals on it while Gai and his son Lee do their sunset Genjutsu for nine hours straight." Said Naruto smiling

Both Crane and Kakashi shuddered and Crane said, "Ok I am signing you for the T&I apprenticeship in two months. You have to be 12 to enter."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Thank you. You were looking for me?"

"Ah yes she's been arrested. Witch actually tried to deny any involvement. Ibiki cracked her in five seconds. One smile from him had her singing like a canary about her involvement in this and everything she's ever done to you and the other orphans in her care. She isn't getting out anytime soon if the Sandaime doesn't decided to just execute her instead. "Said Crane who handed him a stuffed black crow and said, "I bet he'll be happy to have that back."

Naruto took it and said, "Thank you Crane-san."

Naruto turned when Sasuke gasped and they both saw him standing using the table and Naruto handed Sasuke the crow and said, "Get his attention."

Sasuke crouched down and said, "Shisui."

Kakashi wondered what was going on and so did Sakura and Sasuke smiled and held the crow in his line of sight and said, "Look what I got."

Shisui broke into a huge smile and while babbling and cooing stepped away from the table and came toddling toward him. Sasuke put the crow on the floor in front of him between his feet and held his arms open. Shisui toddled right into his waiting arms and Naruto clapped and when Sasuke stood up with him laughed and said, "Oh who's a big boy huh."

Shisui cooed at him and blew spit bubbles but Naruto only laughed and kissed his baby cheek and said, "You're so cute." Naruto picked up the crow and handed it back to him, "There's your Crow sweetie."

Sakura squealed and said, "Kawaii."

She was instantly in love with him and Kakashi said, "Worked fast there Naruto."

"Ha-ha. That's Shisui Uchiha-Uzumaki. He is Sasuke's nephew. His mother was a brothel girl named Uzumaki Yoriko and his father is Uchiha Itachi. His surrogate mother Yamana Miliko brought him here and the bitch at the orphanage drugged him and put him in a box. He ended up at the junk yard." Said Naruto

Sakura scoffed and Kakashi said, "Doesn't surprise me. She heard your surname and treated him like you."

"Yep." Said Naruto who smiled as Sasuke played with his nephew, "He was picked out just for us so I brought him home. And Sasuke seems much happier for it."

"What do you mean specially picked out for you two?" said Kakashi

"His Son Tabito showed him where Shisui was at." Said Crane, "And I know what you're thinking and no he's not hallucinating. I can't explain it myself. But his gloves carry the boys scent and their new gloves. The seals on them are the new ones."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Alright then. Well then congratulations."

Naruto looked away and looked at him and said, "Come on in and let's go sit down. I have news for you that you're going to want to sit down for Sensei."

Kakashi was curious but they moved to the living room and Naruto took out the toys he bought for him and they sat down and Kakashi said, "So what's this news?"

Naruto watched Sasuke playing with Shisui and smiled but said, "Tabito had a message for you. Just like he did Sasuke and Itachi."

"Which was and from who?" said Kakashi curious

"Rin-Neechan. She said and I'm quoting my son here." He looked at Kakashi then and said, "Tell Uncle Kakashi that Miss Rin says that Uncle Obito isn't there with her. Tell him she doesn't know where he is but he's not there. And that she asked the Shikigami and he says he never collected his soul. She says he may still be here with you all somewhere."

Kakashi was shocked and was wide eyed and Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "I was thinking and this is just a theory so don't quote me on it. But do you remember the man that attacked my parents the night I was born? The one who controlled the Kyuubi to attack the village."

"Yeah I do. Took dad everything he had to get rid of him." Said Kakashi, "He was an Uchiha that much we are sure about. He was using Kamui which is a space-time Jutsu specific to the Sharingan and only the Sharingan."

"Exactly. He wore an orange swirled mask that left but one eye hole. I've seen him before. He was always sneaking into the village before the massacre. I think Itachi had him help him. He calls himself Madara Uchiha but that's not right. And he told Itachi his name was Tobi which if you switch the letters around could potentially stand for Obito. Plus from what Ninsei-sensei used to say Obito had a habit of saying, Obito's a good boy. And Tobi says the same thing just its, Tobi's a good boy." Said Naruto who looked at him then, "If Rin can't find him in heaven and the Shikigami didn't collect him maybe someone saved him after that cave collapsed on top of him. And turned him on the village and played against his insecurities and screwed up mentality after almost dying."

Kakashi could see where this was going and said, "He's the one who attacked mom and dad and released the Nine-tails on the village. He's turned traitor."

"Basically but I don't think he's mentally stable though. He doesn't come off as he would be. He acts like a small child. So I think he was brain damaged due to the injuries and someone played on it. He probably thought it was a game he was playing with mom and dad. He probably has no idea that he caused their deaths that night. And he probably doesn't realize he helped murder his own family." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke who was playing peak a boo with a small teddy toy.

Naruto smiled and Kakashi said, "It makes sense."

Crane said, "I'll inform the Hokage just in case your right. That way he's prepared and we can set up seals that detect his chakra."

Naruto said, "Alright thank you Crane. Sensei I need a favor though?"

"Of course whatever you need." Said Kakashi

"I need to borrow one of your dogs." Said Naruto looking at him, "I never learned the Summoning Jutsu. Ninsei-sensei was going to teach me it after we returned from our last C-rank together."

"What contract?" said Kakashi

Naruto smiled and said, "Yours."

That surprised Kakashi who smiled and said, "So I'll teach you then. No reason you can't do it. If my brother wanted you to have it then you can have it."

Naruto smiled and inclined his head and said, "Thank you Sensei."

Kakashi did the summoning Jutsu and in front of them a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He wore the standard outfit of Kakashi's Ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his was worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura Haruno. He also wore a bandage on his right front leg. And Naruto smiled and said, "Pakkun."

The pug looked at him and in shock said, "Naruto-pup what a surprise. You got big."

Naruto laughed and hug the dog much to their shock because dogs didn't like Naruto hell animals didn't like him. And Naruto held him at arm's length under his front paws and said, "I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor and will it involve the green menace?" said Pakkun

"Nope doesn't involve him at all." Said Naruto smiling knowing he meant Gai, "and it doesn't involve the mini green menace either. _"_

"Then shoot pup." Said Pakkun

Naruto smiled and said, "I need you to track down Crow for me."

Kakashi said, "Do you think that wise Naruto?"

"Yeah I do." Said Naruto

"What do I tell him when I find him?" said Pakkun

"That Firefly says come home." Said Naruto

Sasuke heard what he said and looked up and said, "Tell my brother that he's to come home now. No more running. No more hiding. No more nothing. Tell him that his little Raven says he's to come home immediately."

Naruto smiled and Pakkun said, "Are you saying that because you want him home or cause Naruto said it?"

"Cause I want him to. Naruto explained what happened. I may not forgive him but I understand it." Said Sasuke

Pakkun said, "Alright I'll tell him."

He left and Naruto said, "You will have to excuse us you two but we haven't eaten yet."

Naruto pulled out the two meals and said, "Firefly come eat."

Sasuke got up and Sakura said, "I got him. You go eat."

Sasuke inclined his head and went over to the couch and low table. Kakashi was expecting him to sit on the floor at the very least but Naruto merely sat back and Sasuke surprised all three of them by sitting on his lap and handing Naruto his food and chopsticks before taking his own food. Crane said, "I thought beta's sat at their Alpha's feet."

"They do Crane. But Sasuke isn't my beta. Kokura was my beta. Sasuke is my Omega. So he sits on my lap during meals." Said Naruto as they ate.

Kakashi said, "He had two partners picked out at the same time."

"Wow." Said crane, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to wait for him to come back before I inform the Hokage. That way I can tell him if Itachi is coming home and why."

"Not at all sit Crane. No reason you have to stand." Said Naruto

Shisui actually got up and went over to them and Naruto smiled and said, "Want up here huh buddy."

Naruto lifted him up and he curled up against his side and Sasuke merely pet his head. And Pakkun returned and said, "Wow that was interesting. I told him what was said. And Sasuke you're going to need proof."

"Tobi said he came back and killed him didn't he." Said Naruto

"That is the impression I got yeah." Said Pakkun

Naruto smiled and put his food down and said, "Go get Kura's camera. It's on your dresser."

Sasuke went up the stairs and came back with a camera and said, "I don't know how to use it thought."

Naruto made a clone and said, "I do."

His clone took it and Sasuke sat on his lap again and Naruto removed the bandage from his arm and Kakashi said, "Branded him already huh."

"Yesterday." Said Naruto

Shisui looked at the clone because he was curious at what they were doing but it looked cute really. And his clone snapped it before the little one moved and he said, "Done."

Naruto took the photo handed to him and picked up the marker on the table and then flicked his wrist several times trying to get the Polaroid to come out faster. And once done he wrote out the date and who was who. And said, "Take him that one."

Pakkun left with it and when he returned he said, "Ooh was he pissed. But he should be on his way here. With friends it seems. One of which happens to be related to you Naruto maybe two of them."

"Ooh this should be fun. Go tell Gramps then Crane. Be sure to tell him to ready for new arrivals and have the gate inform us two personally when they arrive. We'll help get them in past the other ANBU." Said Naruto

Crane inclined his head before leaving. Sakura noticed his arm and said, "What's under that bandage Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and Sasuke got up and Naruto undid the bandage and showed her and she said, "You got another tattoo."

"Yep two actually. The other is on my back. This one was actually designed by Sasuke." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi looked and saw the torn skin and the words, _'You don't know what you're alive for until you know what you would die for._ '

Kakashi said, "Very insightful and deep Sasuke."

"Thank you sensei." Said Sasuke smiling and blushing.


End file.
